I've Got Your Back
by NovMists
Summary: When Drake sneaks out to a party and gets drunk things get bad. If having his family mad at him isn't enough, his new girlfriend is up to no good. Things have gotten so bad he just wants to get himself out alive. COMPLETE. And has a sequel!
1. A slight misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Drake & Josh.

Summary: When Drake sneaks out to a party he's not supposed to go to and alcoholic beverages are involved Josh takes care of Drake. Drake wants to pay Josh back but Josh is mad at him and wont speak to him because Drake hadn't told his parents. Then if things couldn't get worse Drake gets in to even more trouble! Will Josh help him out? Or will he let Drake get what he "deserves?"

**I've Got Your Back**

"Please?"Drake begged for the fifth time. In the Parker/Nichols living room Drake is on his knees looking up at his mom and it's Friday afternoon. "Drake your not going to that party and thats final!"yelled Audrey(Drakes mom).

"Please mom please! If you let me go to this party I'll never use your toothbrush to clean in between my toes again!"said Drake.

"You used my tooth brush for what?"cried Audrey in horror.

Mr.Nichols came in brushing his teeth. "Honey I used your toothbrush today. I couldn't find mine!...It takes kind of odd." He said and walked back into the bathroom.

Audrey had a look of horror stuck on her face. "Drake."she said. "Mom please let me go to the party. I'll do anything."Drake said.

"Drake your not going to that party."said Audrey. "Why not?"Drake whines giving her puppy dog eyes. "Drake all those friends of yours are older than you. Some of them old enough to drink. I know how older boys and girls are. They do drugs and I don't want you getting pressured into that."said Audrey.

"Come on Mom! I'm more responsible then that! You know I wouldn't do something that stupid.."Drake said crossing his arms.

"Oh Honey I know you wouldn't. But peer pressure is a hard thing to deal with.."said Audrey. "Mom if your really worried Scottie and his older brother will be there"said Drake.

"Thats supposed to be reassuring?"she asked. "point."said Drake. "Look Drake your not going and thats final!"said Mrs.Nichols."Fine."snapped Drake angrily stomping up the stairs.

"I keep telling you he's bad!"said Megan. "Josh!"yelled Audrey. Josh runs in wearing an apron and holding a duster and wearing head phones. "What are you doing you boob? Your not grounded! Is he?"asked Megan.

"No he's not."said Audrey looking amused.

"I like cleaning thank you very much."said Josh.

"Your father and I are going away for the weekend. Be nice to your sister. And watch your brother."said Audrey planting a kiss on Josh's forehead than doing the same to Megan. "You will watch these two for me wont you?"she asked.

"Oh Yes mommy. I will."said Megan tossing Josh an evil smile. Mr.Nichols comes in giving Josh and Megan a hug. "Where is Drake?"he asked.

"He's upstairs in his room. He's upset because I wont let him go to that party with his friends and Scotty's older brother."said Mrs.Nichols. "He will get over it."said Mr.Nichols and the two left.

Megan smiled darkly. "Well Josh, were going to have a lot of fun this weekend."she said smiling darkly.

" BACK DEMON!"cried Josh tickling her with the duster.

Megan laughed. "s-stop your tickling m-me!"she said laughing.

"HA HA I FOUND THE DEMON'S WEAKNESS!"said Josh triumphantly chasing Megan around the house.

Meanwhile Drake played his guitar sitting on his bed. "It's not fair."he said to himself. "She treats me like I'm a little kid. I wouldn't do something stupid like that."he said playing his guitar louder. He decided to go down the stairs and see what torture Megan was inflicting on Josh and watch.

He went down the stairs and saw the two sitting side by side laughing holding their sides. "Are you two actually getting along?"Drake asked.

"Of course not you boob."snapped Megan standing up. Her face was red from laughing. "I am going to my room."she announced and went upstairs. Drake sat next to Josh.

"Bummed out because you can't go to that party?"asked Josh.

"Yeah."sighed Drake.

"Well Mom is right. You shouldn't go to that party. It's not a good place for you."said Josh.

"Yes Mr.Mom."said Drake.

"Drake don't be like that. Look we'll have lots of fun tonight and I'll make you forget all about that dumb old party!"said Josh. Drake felt a little better.

"Okay what are we going to do?"asked Drake.

"Well-"said Josh and he ran upstairs. He came back down with yarn. "I thought it would be cool if I taught you how to knit! We can make sweaters!"He said.

"Your joking right?"asked Drake raising his eyebrows.

"Nope. We could knit all night! ALL NIGHT!"said Josh delighted. Drake shook his head.

He was saved by a loud knocking on the door. "You stay here Josh I'll get it."said Drake.

He opened the door it was Scottie. "Hey Drake. Just came to make sure you were coming to the party."said Scottie.

"Aw man. I can't. My parents said I couldn't go."said Drake looking at the ground.

"Where are your parents?"asked Scottie. "Oh there gone for the weekend."said Drake.

"This is gold dude!"said Scottie.

"Eh?"said Drake.

"You can go to the party with out them ever finding out!"said Scottie.

"No can do. Brother Hubbard in there will flip."said Drake.

"Who?"asked Scottie.

Drake sighed. "Josh! It was a joke man. You know that old rhyme about Mother Hubbard? Well Brother Hubbard get it?"said Drake.

"Your brother was in a nursery rhyme?"asked Scottie.

"Never mind. Let me make it simple! Me Drake. Brother Josh wont let Drake leave!"said Drake talking like a caveman.

"Sneak out."said Scottie with a shrug.

"Sneak out?"repeated Drake.

"Thats what I said didn't I?"said Scottie. Drake considered this.

"Look your parents are gone and we know how much of a deep sleeper Josh is it will work perfectly."said Scottie.

"Great man. I'll be there!"said Drake.

"Good man...be where?"asked Scottie scratching his head.

"At the party."said Drake.

"AH COOL! Your coming to the party?"cried Scottie excited.

"Shut up Josh will hear. Just GO!"said Drake pushing Scottie out the door and closing it. He turned around and was face to face with Josh.

"I'm not letting you go to that party Drake! Even If I have to stay awake all night! I have eyes like a hawk."said Josh.

"Don't worry man I'm not going anywhere."said Drake.

Josh squinted at him trying to tell if Drake was lying or not. "Really?"asked Josh.

"Really really."said Drake.

"Good!"sighed Josh in relief. "Want to knit?"asked Josh.

"No. But you can knock yourself out!"said Drake.

Josh went into the living room. Drake went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag full of cheetos. "Hello Beautiful."he said to the bag and dug his hand into it. "Man if I told Josh gullible was written on the ceiling he'd look up."said Drake laughing to himself. He would get to that party no problem.

He frowned. He couldn't take his hand out of the bag. Drake pulled but was not successful. "MEGAN!"he yelled. Megan appeared laughing.

"Oh that never gets old!"she said.

"What kind of glue did you use?"asked Drake pulling harder.

"Oh it wasn't glue at least not all glue. It's cement and glue."said Megan.

Drake scowled.

"Better get your hand out before the cement dries."said Megan and she started laughing as Drake struggled to get his hand out before the cement dried. Megan cackled and ran off. "JOSH!"Drake yelled.

Two hours later.

"Finally we got your hand free from the cement. Where did Megan get cement anyway?"Josh asked.

Drake looked at his hand which was sore and red. "Who knows. This is Megan were talking about."said Drake.

"We need to get her back."said Josh.

"Huh?"said Drake.

"we need to out prank the prankster!"said Josh a determined look in his eyes.

"How are we going to do that Josh? She's the master of evil."said Drake.

"Remember my mid evil mini catapult?"Josh asked.

"Yeah I was using it to fire gum into my mouth the other day why?"Drake asked.

Well we set that up in front of her door. We put water balloons on it full of glue.Eventually she will leave her room. We are both there waiting. One of us with a bag full of feathers and the other fires the catapult once the door opens and then the one with the bag pours the feathers on her!"said Josh.

Drake blinked. "You think it will work?"he asked smiling devilishly.

"Brother I know it will work!"said Josh. We will get our revenge. REVENGE!"said Josh.

"Shh Here Megan comes."hissed Drake.

Megan marched down the stairs staring at them. "I see you got your hand free Drake."said Megan with a grin.

Drake glared.

"I'm going over my friend Sarah's house. I'll be back in about an hour."she announced and left.

Drake looked at Josh. "Setting the catapult in front of the door will work too."said Josh.

"Alright I'll fill the balloons with glue."said Drake.

"I'll get the catapult."said Josh laughing evilly.

"Don't do that."Drake said.

"alright."sighed Josh.

About forty five minutes later the two are waiting at the door. Josh ready to fire the catapult and Drake waiting with a bag full of feathers. "This is going to be great."said Drake.

"I know."said Josh. He gave Drake a camera to take a picture after throwing the feathers."This will be perfect for blackmail!"

"No kidding."

"Shh... Someones coming."said Drake laughing. He opened the bag full of feathers that they had gotten from random pillows that weren't needed. There was a knock on the door.

"Why on earth is she knocking?"Drake asked.

"Maybe the door is locked. Just open the door. I'll fire than you throw and then take the picture."said Josh readying the catapult.

Drake opened the door backed up and Josh fired the catapult. The figure screamed as she got hit with five water balloons full of glue. "uh Drake?"said Josh.

"Take this!"yelled Drake dumping the feathers over the figure. "Smile pretty Megan!"said Drake and he snapped a picture with the camera. Then he looked in horror. The figure covered in white feathers was to tall to be Megan.

"erm it's not Megan."said Josh.

"Ya think!"cried Drake.

"Drake."The person drawled.

Drake gulped. It was the voice of the teacher that hated him Mrs. Hafer. She stepped in and it was indeed Mrs. Hafer.

Josh squeaked. "Mrs. Hafer! This is a slight misunderstanding!"

"Slight?"asked Drake.

Mrs.Hafer glared at them. "Um... Mrs. Hafer what are you doing here?"asked Drake.

"I hate you."

"I know."

"I came because my daughter wanted to give you this."Mrs. Hafer said handing Drake an envelope covered in feathers and glue.

"um...thanks."said Drake putting the sticky envelope on the table.

"Well um Mrs.Hafer why didn't your daughter Kelly come?"asked Josh.

"She is at her friends. I was supposed to hand this to Drake in class today but wasn't there because of an un-expected meeting. So I thought I would drop by and give it to you."said Mrs. Hafer.

"Um...what did it say?"asked Drake.

"It was an invitation to her Birthday Party this Sunday. A very special Birthday Party. Her sweet sixteen. And for some strange reason she wants you to go...It must be a sign of the Apocalypse. Anyway you must go because I want my daughter to be happy. You will not mess up her birthday party or I will shatter everything you hold dear, and your life will be nothing but melancholy."

Drake blinked.

"You don't know what melancholy means do you?"

"does it have to do with melons?"

"You will go to Kelly's birthday party and you will not mess it up and you will get her a great gift and make her happy. And if you screw this up I will fail you!"yelled Mrs.Hafer.

"but-"

"FAIL YOU!"she cried.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Now why did you COVER ME WITH GLUE AND FEATHERS!"

"Um we thought you were someone else."said Drake.

She glared at them. "I am leaving. I hate you Drake."

"I know."

Mrs. Hafer left ranting about how she hated Drake.

Megan walked in. "Who was the giant chicken?"


	2. Disappointment

I do not own Drake and Josh...but I wish I did!

thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 2 this chapter is a little more dramatic. But the next one will have more humor

Megan walked in. "Who was the giant chicken?"she asked.

Drake pouted. "My teacher."

"Drake if your looking for an A that is not the way to go."said Megan and she walked in.

Drake closed the door and sat on the couch. "What am I going to get Kelly for her birthday?"Drake asked Josh.

"I don't know...a joke book? Isn't she the one with the freakish laughter?"asked Josh.

Drake nodded. "No it has to be something good..."said Drake.

"How about clothes. Girls love clothes! CLOTHES"said Josh.

"You morons get her jewelery. You can't mess up that."said Megan.

"Alright that sounds good I'll get her jewelry..."said Drake thoughtfully. "I'm going shopping."said Drake and he left.

Megan stared at Josh. "What?"he asked. "I'm hungry."she said. "I'll order Pizza once Drake gets back."said Josh. "No. I'm hungry for your pain!"Megan said and laughed evilly.

"BACK DEMON!"yelled Josh standing up.

Megan ran after him.

He ran to his room.

There was a loud CLANG and a bucket fell on his head. "MEGAN!"yelled Josh. He could hear Megan laughing. He tried to pull the bucket off. It wouldn't come off!"MEGAN YOU GLUED A BUCKET TO MY HEAD?"yelled Josh.

"Yep. Although I figured you would have gone to your room already. I set it up before I left."said Megan.

"I CAN'T SEE!"yelled Josh and he walked into the wall. "Ow..."he moaned.

Megan laughed.

Josh blindly made his way out of his room.

"Josh!"said Megan warningly but it was to late,Josh took a step and fell down the stairs screaming. "Are you okay Josh?"asked Megan running down to him.

"Medic..."moaned Josh.

"Your not hurt are you?"Megan asked.

"No."said Josh.

"Good!"said Megan and she ran to the fridge and brought ketchup out and squirted it at him. "Here's Ketchup!"cried Megan.

Josh screamed."STOP! STOP! I DON'T LIKE KETCHUP! IT SCARES ME!"cried Josh.

Megan laughed evilly and ran to the bathroom. She got a roll of toilet paper and came back out. "Stand up you boob."she ordered.

Covered in ketchup and still unable to see Josh managed to stand up. Megan began rapping the toilet paper around him. "What are you doing? No stop-" Megan laughed evilly. Once she was done Josh was rapped like a mummy in toilet paper and still had a bucket on his head. Megan grabbed the camera on the floor and took a picture.

"My day is complete."she announced.

"You cant leave me here!"cried Josh.

Megan went upstairs into her room and laid on her bed and decided to watch TV.

Two hours later

Josh had managed to get the bucket off his head and unwrap himself after knocking a bookcase over however. He had taken a shower and was missing some hair from taking the bucket off. Megan came down.

"Is Drake back? I'm hungry."she said.

"EVIL!"cried Josh pointing at her

"GIVE ME FOOD!"she yelled.

"okay okay. I guess Drake missed out. I'll save him a slice."said Josh he ordered pizza and the two waited patiently.

"I wonder whats taking him so long?"muttered Megan.

"Well the pizza place is kind of far. I'm sure it will be here any minute."said Josh.

"Not the pizza guy you boob, Drake!"said Megan.

"Oh. I dunno. He should have been back by now."said Josh frowning.

There was a knock on the door. Josh opened it and excepted the pizza. He put it on the table. "Smell that Megan? That is the spell of cheesy goodness!GOODNESS"said Josh and he opened the pizza. They ate pizza. Drake still wasn't back. Megan seemed upset. "Hey Megan how about we watch a movie."said Josh looking at the clock. it was 8:30. They watched the matrix. Half way through the movie you could here,"So he's the bad guy?"asked Josh.

Megan sighed. "Yes Josh."

"But I thought he was the good guy?"

"He was pretending."

"Whats the different between the red and the blue pill?"

"Alright Josh can it!"yelled Megan.

After the movie It was 10:30. "Josh where is Drake?"asked Megan. "I don't know Meg. Don't worry about it. It's time for you to get to bed."said Josh.

Megan turned and looked at him her eyes reduced to slits. She marched over to Josh. Josh took a step back. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the floor. "The next time you call me Meg you will wake up in a testing tube in some secret governmental hiding place get it?."she snapped.

"got it!"said Josh.

"Josh."said Megan.

"Yeah?"

. "Your okay."Megan said patting him on the back. she taped a piece of paper to his back saying, slap me upside the head please "Well your okay too!"said Josh smiling.

"Your still a boob."she said and went upstairs to go to bed. Josh looked at the clock frowning. It couldn't have taken that long to buy a birthday present. Josh sat on the couch and turned on the TV. he felt something on his back. He tore the paper off. "Megan!"he whispered. He flipped through the channels. Josh waited and waited and waited for Drake.

meanwhile and a few hours ago with Drake

Drake smiled to himself as he knocked on the door to Scottie's brother's house. "Josh and Megan are so easy to fool. And All I gotta do is get some jewelry and come back and they will never know I went to the party."Drake said to himself with a smile. The door opened.

"Drake glad you can make it! Your way earlier than I expected. I thought you couldn't leave because of the penguins."said Scottie.

"Yeah well I found a reason to-did you say penguins?"asked Drake raising his eyebrows.

"Never mind. You have a bad memory Drake. Come in grab a beer."

"I don't drink."said Drake coming it. A bunch of people were dancing. Everyone was mostly over his age.

"Hey cutie whats your name?"asked a red head in a bikini walking over to Drake licking her lips.

"Drake."said Drake coolly. She handed him a beer. "Er...thanks."said Drake.

"Well drink it."she said.

"I don't drink."Drake said.

"Oh come on...what are you afraid of?"she asked smiling at him. "If you drink it I'll give you a surprise."she said with a wink.

Back with Josh.

Josh sighed. He already had a full sweater knitted. He looked at the clock 12:00 A.M. "Where are you Drake?"Josh muttered. He played a few video games before he started to fall asleep. He shook himself awake, blinked exhausted and looked at the clock. It was 3:34 AM. He heard the door open. Josh sat up. He was going to Kill Drake.

"Shh Come on. This way come on."he heard a voice.

"Right."said another.

Josh sat still. "Burglars!"he gasped to himself. He looked around and grabbed a baseball bat. "AHHHH!"Josh yelled and ran into the kitchen swinging the baseball bat. There were three figures. two holding the third up. Josh hit one over the head and they dropped. than he started whacking another.

"JOSH STOP STOP OW"cried the guy.

Josh turned on the light and gasped. It was Scottie, Drake, and a guy he didn't know. Josh threw the bat into the other room. "Sorry...I thought um...you were robbers."said Josh. Drake was on the floor moaning and the other one had a lump on his head and was unconscious.

"You killed my brother man!"cried Scottie.

"Serves you right! Sneaking into a house at three in the morning!"said Josh he looked at Drake. "Is he alright?"

"He's wasted man. You should have seen all the drinks he chugged!"said Scottie.

Josh sighed.

"Anyway I gotta get going."said Scottie he grabbed his brother's legs and pulled him out.

Josh closed the door and helped Drake up. Drake had his full weight leaning against Josh. "Okay Drake you have to help me out here..."said Josh pulling his brother into the living room. He prompted Drake up into a sitting position on the couch. "Drake how could you?"said Josh.

Drake stood up with difficulty. "Hey Bro! hic Whas up buddy?"He said and swayed slightly.

"Josh?"said a little voice. Megan was standing in pink pajamas rubbing her eyes.

"Go back to bed Megan."said Josh softly.

"Whats going on whats wrong with Drake?"she asked.

"Hey Megan!"said Drake.

"Drake?"she said.

Drake laughed. "Show me that...trick. You did yesterday Megan. I want to see the trick."said Drake.

"What trick Drake?"asked Megan confused.

"Megan go back to bed. Drake isn't feeling good right now."said Josh.

"DO THE TRICK!"yelled Drake making Josh and Megan both jump and Drake amazingly made his way to Megan."Do the trick do the trick do the trick!"he yelled shaking Megan violently.

"Drake stop your hurting me!"cried Megan eyes full of fear.

Josh pulled Drake away from Megan.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO NOW JOSH! DAMN YOU LET ME GO!"he yelled and swung his arm at Josh trying to hit him. Luckily it missed and Drake fell on the floor. Megan's eyes were full of tears and a look of pain crossed over Josh's face. "Come on Megan."he said scooping the girl up and he carried her upstairs and into her room. He put her on the bed. "J-Josh!"she said crying hugging him.

Josh had never comforted Megan in his life. Megan had never even hugged him now she was in his arms crying! "W-whats wrong with Drake? He smells disgusting."she said.

"I know Megan I know. Look Drake didn't mean it. He probably wont even remember it."said Josh.

"B-but whats wrong with him?"asked Megan.

"He's drunk Megan."said Josh.

Megan sobbed. "my arms hurt..."she said. Josh pulled her sleeves up to see marks where Drake had grabbed Megan. His eyes darkened in anger.He was going to kill Drake.

"He didn't mean to Megan. But I promise I wont let him go near you again like that. I'll never let anyone hurt you."he said.

"Why was he so..so angry at me?"she sobbed.

"He didn't mean it. He doesn't know what he's doing. Some people get really mean and violent when there drunk."said Josh holding Megan close to him.

"Nate was never violent. He died! Is Drake going to die too?"she asked.

Josh paused. Who was Nate? "Drake is going to be fine. I promise."Josh said and he fell asleep with Megan still in his arms.

Josh yawned and woke up. It was 10:30. Megan was still asleep. He quietly got up and went down the stairs. He was surprised. Drake wasn't anywhere to be seen! He went to the bathroom and found Drake. He was puking violently into the toilet. Drake sat up and looked at Josh."Oh man...I had a dream someone gave me a swirly...I think it was half way true."He mumbled.

"DRAKE!"Josh yelled.

"shh!"said Drake in pain holding his head.

"I can't believe you!"

"huh?"said Drake.

"You went to that party didn't you?"

"No DA sherlock."said Drake stretching.

"How could you?"asked Josh crossing his arms.

"Oh man don't be like that! I had to go. Scottie was there and-"

"You didn't have to go! Did you even buy Kelly a birthday present?"

"Kelly?"

"Kelly Mrs. Hafer's daughter!"said Josh.

"Oh man I completely forgot..."Moaned Drake.

"Do you even remember what happened last night?"asked Josh.

"The last thing I remember was talking to this cute red head in a bikini."said Drake stretching.

"Well you came home shit-faced and scared Megan!"yelled Josh.

Drake flinched. He had never heard Josh swear. Ever. "Are you mad at me?"Drake asked.

"No. I'm just disappointed. I'm disappointed that my brother disobeyed our parents orders and got drunk! Drunk Drake! I'm disappointed that he came home and terrorized our little sister to tears."said Josh.

A wave of grief passed over Drake's handsome face. "Oh man...what did I do?"he asked.

"You didn't hit her if thats what your thinking. Although you did try to deck me."said Josh.

"Did I hit you?"

"No."

"Well you win some you lose some..."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Just kidding."said Drake putting a charming smile on.

Josh shook his head. "I thought I knew you Drake. I thought I could trust you. I thought I could depend on you. But now I know that I cant! I always thought you were so cool. Someone to look up to. You really disappointed me Drake."


	3. Put on some pants!

Thanks for the Reviews! i'm glad you like it so far. Sorry for any mistakes spell check sucks and I'm not to good at grammar . If u have any tips I'm eager to hear! Well here is the next chapter .

"I thought I knew you Drake, I thought I could trust you. I thought I could depend on you, but now I know that I cant! I always thought you were so cool, someone to look up to. You really disappointed me, Drake."said Josh.

Drake looked down at his shoes feeling low. Like a bug who deserved to be squished.

"Why don't you take a shower? I'll clean up whatever mess you made."said Josh and he left the bathroom.

Drake took a shower feeling disgusted with himself. When he came out Josh handed him a glass of water. "Alcohol dehydrates you. You need something to drink."said Josh.

"I don't feel like drinking anything."mumbled Drake but he drank it.

"Now why don't you go upstairs and go to bed? It's really the best thing to do."said Josh.

Drake looked at Josh sadly. "Josh I-"

"Come on."said Josh pulling him.

Drake was laying in his bed and Josh handed him an ice pack for his head. "Thank you."Drake muttered and closed his eyes. Josh sighed and shook his head. He went down the stairs. Everything was pretty much cleaned up. He sighed and took a nap on the couch.

He woke up. Megan wasn't around. He went upstairs and knocked on Megan's door. "Megan? Are you alright?"

The door opened and Megan stepped out. The marks on her arm had turned black and blue. "Come on you need something to eat."said Josh giving her a small smile.

"Where's Drake?"She asked.

"I think he's asleep."

They went down the stairs and Josh cooked spaghetti. "Ready for Josh's superlicious stupendous spaghetti?"Josh asked. Megan laughed and Josh handed her a plate. They were half way done eating when Drake stumbled in. Megan looked up at Drake.

"Ugh...My head is pounding."He mumbled sitting down on the chair resting his head on his arms. Megan stared at Drake. Drake looked up at her. "Megan...I'm sorry."he whispered.

"YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD NEVER DRINK!" Drake jumped surprised by the sudden outburst. Megan kicked Drake hard in the leg and ran upstairs.

Drake and Josh were silent for some time. "Your not good at keeping promises are you?"asked Josh.

"My Leg!"Drake choked out and held his leg.

"Drake!"

Drake sighed and repeatedly hit his head against the table. He groaned loudly. "Drake can I ask you a question?"said Josh.

"You just did."

Josh glared at Drake angrily. "Who is Nate?"

"Nate?"Drake repeated.

"Last night Megan said Nate wasn't violent and that he died. Then she asked me if you were going to die too."

A look of pain washed over Drake's face. "Nate was Megan and my biological father."said Drake.

Josh blinked. He hadn't heard much about Their biological father just that he was dead.

"How did he die?"asked Josh.

"Blood poisoning. from drinking to much. I was twelve and Megan was five When he died."said Drake.

"So he drank a lot?"said Josh.

Drake nodded. "All the time."

"Was he...violent?"

"No not at all, he just was always drunk. Never did stuff with us and when he was supposed to he was drunk and forgot."said Drake.

Josh looked at Drake sympathetically momentarily forgetting his anger towards his brother.

"Don't get me wrong. My father was a great man and he loved us and we loved him! but we hated it when he drank. He never paid attention to us when he was drunk. And he was always sick... When he died I promised Megan I would never drink."said Drake a sad look in his brown eyes.

"But you did."Josh said quietly.

Drake moaned.

"It's your own fault."said Josh angrily. Drake stared at him."You didn't have to drink."said Josh.

"But I did. I had to there was this girl and she wanted me to!"said Drake. Josh shook his head. "Well whats her name?"

"Name?"

"Yes her name. The thing a person is called by."

"Um ...I don't know."

Josh stared at Drake in disbelief. "So let me get this straight. You drank because of a girl and you don't even know her name?"

"Yes."said Drake.

"Whatever."Josh said stood up and went into the living room.

Drake sighed thinking about the red head.

FLASH BACK

"If you drink it I'll give you a surprise."The red headed woman said with a wink. Her long red hair in curls reached her waist and her bright blue eyes that matched Josh's never left Drake. Josh who would flip if he knew Drake was here. She was wearing a tight black dress that went with her natural curves. Drake swallowed hard.

"W-what type of surprise?"he asked.

The woman smiled her blood red lips stretching. "Well drink and find out."she said. Drake looked at the vile drink in his hand. One drink wouldn't hurt right? So Drake took a swig.

"There."he said.

"More than that silly."said the red headed woman. Drake finished the glass. The woman got him another...and another...and another man this stuff was good. He found himself on top of the the girl kissing her and he nibbled on her ear. The girl giggled. "Alright Drake get off. Your belt buckle is digging into my leg."

"how do you know thats my belt buckle?"Drake asked looking down at her with innocent brown eyes. Scottie walked over.

"Yo Drake! lets have a drinking contest!"

"Sure."said Drake getting off the girl and standing up. He walked off with Scottie. and looked back at the red head.The red head smiled viciously. She took a cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

"Boys I have got Parker."she said into the phone. Drake frowned, confused. Than shook his head. He must have been hearing things. He was drunk after all. He chugged a few more drinks and felt totally out of it. He had beaten Scottie. He looked around for the red head but she was no where to be seen. He shrugged it off and grabbed another drink swaying slightly.

END FLASHBACK

Drake sighed wondering if he would ever see the girl again or if Josh and Megan would ever forgive him? He went upstairs and knocked on the door. "Megan."Drake said. There was no answer. "Megan I know your mad at me, and you have every right to be bad at me. I'm so sorry Megan. I know I broke my promise. And I'm so sorry. And I want to make it up to you. Please forgive me."Drake said. The door opened. Megan stepped out. Drake cringed seeing the marks he had made on her arms.

"You want my forgiveness?"She whispered. Drake nodded. "Come in Drake."She said opening the door wider. Drake swallowed. He had a feeling he wouldn't come out. Drake walked in slowly. The door slammed shut behind him. Drake looked at it wearily. "I want to show you something Drake."said Megan walking to the window. Drake had a bad feeling about this.

"Look Megan. I know your tricks! I am not letting you push me out the window again."Drake said.Megan glared at him. Drake walked over to the window. "I'm here now what?"He asked.

"Look out the window!"she demanded.

"I'm not letting you push me out the window."said Drake leaning his hand outside the window looking at Megan. Megan slammed the window down and there was a sickening CRACK as it crushed Drake's hand. Drake screamed and pulled the window up. His hand was red.

"I forgive you."said Megan smiling. Drake left grumbling. Now Josh. He felt Josh wouldn't be so violent.

Drake entered there room. Josh was playing video games.

"Hey bro."said Drake.

"Drake."said Josh coldly.

"Man I know your mad at me. But you can't be mad at me forever. Everyone makes mistakes...even me! It was wrong of me to go to that party. And it was even more wrong to drink. I know I shouldn't have done it. And I'm sorry. I've already apologized to Megan and I have the battle scar to prove it."said Drake holding up his hand. Josh crossed his arms.

"Are you really sorry?"he asked.

"Bro, you know I am! I'll admit what I did was stupid."said Drake. Josh stared at him. "And I don't do stupid things."said Drake.

"Yes you do."said Josh.

"Fine what I did was really REALLY stupid."said Drake. Josh glared. "Do you forgive me?"said Drake putting his bottom lip out and giving Josh a puppy dog look. Josh sighed.

"Yeah. As long as you tell mom and dad."said Josh.

"I'm going to go watch TV."said Drake. Drake laughed to himself. Tell his parents? Had Josh lost it? Drake sat on the couch. It felt kind of wet...he shrugged and decided to watch TV. He grabbed the remote and clicked the on button. It didn't work. Drake frowned and clicked it again. "Stupid remote!"Drake snapped and opened it. There were no batteries. "Looks like I'm going to have to do it the old fashioned way."He said and grabbed a pillow and chucked it at the TV.It hit the TV and bounced off. "Out of Pillows..."Drake mumbled. "JOSH!"he yelled. than moaned. "Note to self, never shout when suffering a hangover."he mummbled.

Josh didn't come. Drake sighed. "Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way."He mummbled. He tried to stand up,and he couldn't! Drake tried to stand up again. And with horror realized he was glued to the couch! "Megan!"he hissed under his breath. He sat there for about ten minutes trying to figure out how to get out of this. There was a loud knocking on the door. Drake moaned holding his head. The knocking continued as Drake attempted to get off the couch. "WILL SOMEONE GET THAT?"Drake yelled and winced. No one answered and the knocking kept going. There was only one way he was going to get off the couch. Drake decided and he slipped out of his pants. Now he was just in his green boxers with pool balls covering them. Megan came down.

"Are you going to answer the door?"she asked.

"Like this?"said Drake.

Megan grinned evilly and left to answer the door. Drake made his way for the stairs. "Drake? Yeah he went that way."He heard Megan say.

Drake dove behind the wall. "Drake?"said a voice. The red headed woman looked up the stairs. Drake poked his head out from behind the wall.

"Hi."He said.

"What are you doing up there silly! I thought you were going to take me to the movies."she said.

"Movies?"Drake repeated.

"Yes! You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago! You promised me last night!"she snapped.

"Er hold on!"said Drake. He dove into his room. Josh looked at Drake as Drake tore apart his drawers looking for pants.

"Drake where are your pants?" Josh questioned.

"It's a long story."said Drake frantic to find some pants.

"Look Drake I forgive you just put on some pants!"said Josh in horror.

"Hardy har har."said Drake still searching.

"Good god man just put on some pants!"

"I'm trying! I can't find any!"

"Oh Drake!"said the red head knocking on the door. Josh's eyes widened.

"Did you-with who?" Josh was lost for words.

"NO! how could you think that?"

"Your not wearing any pants"

"good point." said Drake and he pulled on some pants just as the red head entered. The red head looked at Drake and her eyes traveled to Josh.

"Well this must be your exciting brother you told me all about!"she said running over to Josh sitting in his lap. Josh was lost for words."Hey there! I'm Sam."she said and kissed his cheek and stood up. Josh looked ready to drool.

"Are you sure I said exciting?"asked Drake raising his eyebrows.

"Of course! Although he is a Nichols, he has Patterson blood in there."she said. Drake looked at the girl questionably. Patterson? Drake looked from the girl now known as Sam to Josh.

"Well me and Sam are going to go to the movies."said Drake and the two left.

Josh laughed to himself. He could just imagine what torture it would be to go to the movies during a hangover. Josh sighed there was something familiar about that girl. Perhaps she had hung out with Scottie before. But one thing bugged him. How did the woman know his mother's maiden name,Patterson? Then it hit him, Drake probably told her. He was impressed Drake remembered his mother's maiden name! He only told Drake once! Josh sighed. "Why didn't Drake have pants?"


	4. Don't trust her

Hey Thanks for all the replies! And thanks for the info about how to let anonymous readers review! Here's the next chapter sorry it took so long --

Disclaimer: I do not own Drake & Josh. (except in my own little world cackles)

Drake came home his head pounding. "Hey Brother!"said Josh happily as Drake walked in. Drake moaned at Josh and he sat at the table. Megan was on the other end.

"FEED ME!"she yelled. Drake cried out in pain.

"Shh."He said. Josh gave them some macaroni. "Whats this?"Drake asked.

"Macaroni and cheese."said Josh.

"Is it supposed to be green?"

"It's not green...it's a mustard color"

"Yeah after someone wiped their snots in it!"

Megan herself turned green. "You know what? How about we order Chinese."said Megan.

"Megan you know fortune cookies scare Josh."said Drake.

Josh felt scared just thinking about it. "It's evil predictions! The last one I got said a shadow from the past was going to return!"said Josh.

"and it has. You started up that ask Nancy column again!"said Drake.

Josh glared. "I hardly see that as a dark shadow from my past."

"Well it's a dark shadow from mine."

"Well we just wont give Josh a fortune cookie!"said Megan.

Drake shrugged. "That works."he said. Josh ordered Chinese. Drake sat back in his chair letting his hair fall in his eyes. This weekend was the worst. He couldn't help feel that he was forgetting something though.

"How was your big date Drake?"asked Josh.

"Horrible. My head is killing me. But man she was a good kisser."said Drake with a blissful sigh.

"What movie did you see?"asked Josh.

"I dunno. We pretty much kissed the whole time."said Drake with a devilish grin. Josh shook his head.

The next day

"Man I feel so much better. And I'm starving."Drake muttered digging through a bag of chips.

"You should get ready."Josh said looking at the clock.

"For what?"questioned Drake stuffing a potato chip in his mouth.

"For Kelly's birthday party."

Drake spit out the potato chip and it hit Josh in the eye. Josh wiped his eye glaring at Drake. "I totally forgot!"Drake yelled and he ran upstairs plowing over Megan.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU BOOB!"Megan yelled. Drake ignored her and ran into the room. He had to find a birthday gift! He looked around the room for something Kelly would like. He rummaged through Josh's stuff looking for something. He found a diamond necklace. Drake stared at it. He had never seen it before. It had a gold chain and diamonds all over.

"They can't be real..."Drake muttered and walked over to the window and scratched the diamond against the window. The glass cracked. Drake blinked in surprised. it was real. Where did Josh get something like this? and from who? And would he let him give it to Kelly? wait why waste something that was Worth a lot of money on Kelly? Drake put it back and searched the room for another gift remembering to question Josh about the necklace later.

With a sigh he grabbed one of Josh's yo yos. "I am so doomed."He mumbled and walked down the stairs.

"What did you get Kelly?"asked Josh.

"Um forget about it."said Drake hiding Josh's yo yo and left.

Megan looked at Josh."Well it looks like it's just you and me."she said holding duck tape.

"Now Megan-"said Josh. Megan ran at him. "AH!"Josh yelled and dove into the kitchen Megan hot on his heel. Josh feel and Megan cornered him.

"Were going to have fun Josh."She said with a sly evil grin.

Drake made his way to Mrs.Hafer's house. He knocked on the door. Mrs.Hafer opened it. "Drake. I'd tell you Im glad you could make it but I need to get out of my habit of lying. Well get in and don't touch anything."the English teacher snapped. Drake followed Mrs.Hafer in. The party was in the backyard. There were tons of teenage girls who had dragged there boyfriends.

"DRAKE! ha ha"said Kelly hugging Drake. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Yeah"said Drake looking at one of Kelly's friends butt.

"What did you get me?"she asked. Mrs.Hafer eyed Drake like a hawk.

Drake sighed. "A yo yo..."He muttered and he handed it to Kelly.

"OH MY GOD!"she yelled and she laughed. "How did you know I love yo yos?"she cried and hugged Drake. \

"I'm good."He muttered under his breath.

"Your so sweet Drake!"she said.

Drake smiled at her. He walked over to a blonde girl who was sitting alone. "Hey, I'm Drake whats your name?"Drake asked.

The girl looked at him. "I'm Selena. Want to do a palm reading? I can read palms.If you do you will be my first one all day!"She offered.

Drake shrugged. "Sure."He said.

Selena took Drake's hand and started running her fingers on the lines of Drake's hands. "Are you sure this isn't just an excuse to hold hands?"Drake asked with a grin. She smiled at him. "So can you really read palms and stuff? I don't really believe that kind of stuff. I think it's all fake. No offense."said Drake.

"It's your choice to believe what I tell you or not now shut up I need to concentrate."She mumbled.Her eyebrows furrowed and a frown replaced the bright smile.

"What?"Drake asked.

She looked at him with light brown eyes. "Don't trust her."She said.

"Who?"

"Christina."

"Who?"

The fortune teller blinked confused. "Christina! you know you have been hanging out with her!"said the fortune teller staring at Drake. Drake tore his hand away from the girl.

"Alright. I know your upset that your little fortune telling thing didn't work but I don't know anyone named Christina."Drake muttered and he began to walk away.

"Don't trust her."The girl said yet again.

Drake rolled his eyes. "Stupid fortune tellers...why must the hot ones be so weird?"Drake mumbled.

"But Drake your hot."said Kelly appearing out of nowhere.

"Well...besides me."said Drake with a grin. "I'm not weird."Drake muttered.

Mrs.Hafer scowled at him. "I hate you."She mouthed.

"I know"Drake mouthed back.

"Anyway what fortune teller?"asked Kelly.

"Oh the chick over there the blonde one."Drake muttered pointing to the girl. "Oh...Katie yeah she's kinda weird says she can see the future or something. Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

Drake walked home and opened the door. A water balloon fell on him full of chocolate pudding. "MEGAN!"Drake yelled as the pudding dripped all over him. He heard Megan cackle. Drake wiped his face than licked his fingers. "I taste good."He muttered to himself. He looked around. "Where is Josh?"He asked. Megan's grin widened.

"I have no idea."She muttered and turned the TV on. Drake frowned and walked into the Kitchen to get some food. Josh was taped to a chair and a piece of tape was over his mouth.

"MMMM"Josh cried.

"Hey bro."Drake said opening the fridge.

"HMM FMMFM"Josh screamed.

"Alright alright I'll un-tape you."Drake muttered and tore the tape off his mouth.

"OW"Josh cried. Drake took off the tape. "Drake your covered in pudding."Josh said.

"Yeah...I'm chocolately."said Drake and he chuckled.

Josh shook his head. "How was the party?"Josh asked.

"Oh it was great. I took one of your yo yos hope you don't mind I used it as a birthday present."Drake said.

"My yo yos? FROM MY YO YO COLLECTION?"

"Yeah it was um purple"

"NOT GOOD OLD RELIABLE!"

"Er..sorry."

"That was my luckiest, favorite yo yo!"

"Well now it's your luckiest favorite yo yo in Kelly's hand."

Josh scowled at Drake.

"But there was this hot chick. But she was creepy. She said she was a fortune teller or something. She told me not to trust some girl named...oh what was it.. Carrie or something."Drake muttered.

"Hmmm weird. Maybe you will meet someone named Carrie and you shouldn't trust her."said Josh. "You really believe in that future crap?"

"Yes I do! Why do you think I avoid fortune cookies? Because they are Evil. EVIL I say!" Drake shook his head. The fortune teller's voice still ringing in his head, _don't trust her_.


	5. Secret agent?

Thanks for the Reviews! Here's the next chapter!

And I still do not own Drake or Josh. But I have hopes .

* * *

The next day their parents came home. Drake was sprawled out on the couch dreading school the next day eating potato chips watching Josh play video games.

"Where back!"said Walter brightly.

"Dad!"said Josh warmly and giving his dad and mom a hug. Megan ran down.

"Mommy Daddy!"she said sweetly and hugged them both. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt.

"Oh Megan it's really warm out why don't you get into something short sleeved?"asked Audrey.

"Oh um I'm fine!". The shirt was to cover the bruises that Drake had left.

"Well Hello Drake!"said Audrey.

"hi."said Drake stuffing chips in his mouth.

"How was your weekend?"

"bleh."

"Drake has something to tell you two don't you Drake!"said Josh.

"Huh?"mumbled Drake looking at Josh stupidly.

"About something Drake did!"

"Oh right."said Drake remembering he told Josh he would tell them about getting drunk. What was he supposed to tell them. "well you see, this weekend I went to a birthday party is was fun. Bye bye now."said Drake running up the stairs.

"Oh thats nice."said Audrey.

Josh went upstairs angrily."DRAKE!"He yelled.

"Yo."replied Drake playing his guitar.

"You promised me you would tell mom and dad!"said Josh.

"Oh come on man! I don't have to tell them do I? It will be better if we don't."

"Drake you promised me! I can't believe your not going to tell them!"said Josh throwing his hands in the air.

"Would you? Why get in trouble when you can easily get away with it?"asked Drake.

"Fine."said Josh and he left.

"Josh! Come on Josh!"said Drake going after him.

"Leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you anymore! At all!"said Josh.

"Maybe you should wear that dress you wear when you do that ask Nancy column. You know the dress makes you feel better!"said Drake.

Josh scowled at him and stomped down the stairs.

Drake blinked. "He'll get over it."said Drake and he plopped on his bed playing his guitar. His brown hair shadowed his face as he played a new tune for his new song. Megan walked in. "Megan get out of my room!"yelled Drake.

"No."replied Megan and she walked over to him. "So how is your guitar?"she asked.

"Fine. Why are you asking how my guitar is?"asked Drake.

"Oh just wondering. Cherish your guitar Drake...while you can."said Megan a smile tugging at the edge of her lips and she left.

"What was that about?"Drake questioned. He than examined his guitar.Drake put the guitar down and walked into the hall way. "Megan what did you mean about my guitar?"questioned Drake. He let out a gasp as he slipped on the floor which was wet and he fell on his back. "Ugh man..."he muttered. His brown eyes stared at the ceiling where a bucket was being held by a piece of string. Megan laughed and the bucket tipped and a yellow thick substance fell on Drake. "MEGAN!"Drake yelled.

"MOMMY MOMMY look what Drake did!"yelled Megan throwing the bucket into her room and closing the door. Audrey ran upstairs to see the floor covered in melted cheese. Drake was on the floor in the cheese in fact covered with it.

"Drake what are you doing?"asked Audrey.

Drake sighed. "Um...making cheese angels?"

"Clean this up!"said Audrey and she went down the stairs. Megan smirked at Drake. Drake cleaned it up and took a shower. He went down the stairs and sat next to Josh.

"Hey bro."said Drake.

"I think I heard something, it must have been the wind."said Josh.

"Josh don't be like that! Look I know your mad at me. How about I make it up to you? I'll tell you what I won't make fun of your boxers that have the hearts all over it."Josh said nothing and stared at the TV. "Josh!"said Drake.

"I'm not talking to you until you tell Mom and Dad!"said Josh.

"Well than your not going to be talking to me for a long time."Drake said he stood up and went in the kitchen. "I'm going on a date."Drake told Walter and he left. He was meeting Sam at the movies. He was a

little early. He walked in the theater to see Sam there with a long black trench coat on and black sunglasses. She was with two men. One was a real muscular man with black hair and a mustache. The other one was scrawny and bald.

"Give this to number 1. Tell number 1 it's very important."she said handing them an envelope that she took out of her trench coat. The envelope had something scrawled on it. Drake looked at it carefully. **_Code: _4181115. _Message about_: 5 and 4. **What did that mean?

"Thanks 16. We will be in touch."said the man.

"Alright. Good luck 8 and 12."she said. The two men left. She looked around. Drake crouched behind the wall. She took off the sunglasses and put it in a near by plant. She took off the trench coat and put it under the pool table. Under it she was wearing a short red dress. Drake came out. "Drake there you are!"she said and giggled.

"DID SOMEONE SAY DRAKE?"yelled a voice. Helen came out. "DRAKE!"cried Helen and she gave Drake a hug.

"Hi Helen."said Drake.

"There's my golden boy! Come to see a movie?"asked Helen.

"Yeah with my date, this is Sam."said Drake.

"Nice to meet you! Your lucky! Only the best date Drake. Oh child you can get in free! Just take it as an early birthday gift from Helen!"said Helen.

"My birthday isn't for six months."said Drake.

"Like I said, Early!"said Helen. The two walked in.Helen looked at one of her workers who was sweeping. "What do you think you are doing?"Helen questioned.

"sweeping?"said the worker.

"Well stop doing that! you were supposed to get me a hot dog."said Helen.

"But you didn't ask me to get you one!"said the worker.

"Sense when do I have to ask?"Helen barked. The boy came back fifteen minutes with a hot dog. "Thank you-WHY AREN'T YOU SWEEPING?"she yelled. The young man jumped.

"You told me to get you a hot dog!"he cried.

"Yes! BUT you were supposed to be sweeping! You can do two things at once you know!"

"I QUIT!"yelled the boy and he left.

Helen shook her head. "I need more workers like Drake."

* * *

Drake had his arm around Sam in deep thought. What had earlier been about? Should he mention it? Maybe she was a secret government agent and needed his help to save the world! Was she a secret agent? He had to find out! "Sam I came in earlier and you were kind of doing something mysterious."said Drake.

"Well I'm a mysterious lady."said Sam nibbling on Drake's neck. Drake laughed.

"No I mean you were talking to these two guys and they called you number 16 and you handed them a letter to give to number 1 and it had a weird code on it."said Drake.

Sam's blue eyes lighted up. "Oh!"she said and laughed. "That! I was with Bert and Ernie. Sweet guys. There my brother's friends. My brother's birthday is coming up so me and his friends are setting up a surprise birthday party. My brother usually never gets surprised because he always finds out so we decided to be really sneaky about it. We have number names for us. I'm 16 Bert and Ernie are 8 and 12. There are 16 of us. Anyway number 1 is my brother's girlfriend who planned the whole thing. The letter was coded with numbers so if my brother got his hands on it he wouldn't want to read it because he would think it was something stupid."she said.

"Oh!"said Drake and he laughed.He had been stupid to think that something suspicious had been going on.Sam smiled and kissed Drake softly on the lips. "I'm going to get more popcorn."Drake said.

"Sure thing."said Sam. Drake got up and left. "I think I give you to much credit Drake, your not as smart as you look."she muttered and smiled.

* * *

Well thats it for this chapter. Please Review! 


	6. Guns and dark alleyways, not a good mix

Thanks for the Review! Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait!

Oh yes, the disclaimer!

I do not own Drake and Josh but a girl can dream!

Drake walked back in the house smiling. "Drake! Do you know how late it is? You have school tomorrow!"said Audrey.

"Yeah yeah sorry mom."said Drake. Josh looked up at him with his dark blue eyes angrily and turned back to the TV. Drake went upstairs and looked at Josh's dresser. He went through it again and took out the necklace studying it. "Where did Josh get this?"he asked himself. He searched through Josh's stuff some more. He found an old warn picture. There was a younger Walter who had his arm around a woman with light brown hair and dark blue eyes, Josh's dark blue eyes. Drake would guess that was Josh's mother. There was Josh who was short and bright eyed not a day over five years old Drake would guess. Next to him was a girl with light brown hair and the same blue eyes.

She looked about Megan's age, nine or ten and she was smiling too. Drake looked at the picture for a while. Who was the girl? did this mean Josh had a sister? And where was she? Who was she? He had to find out more! First a necklace than an old family picture? Drake went through Josh's stuff for about an hour when he was about ready to give up when he found a pistol. He stared at it shocked. He opened it to see if it was loaded. It was. Drake stared at it in horror. Why did Josh, who wouldn't hurt a fly have a gun? The door opened and Josh walked in. Drake screamed and dropped the gun,necklace, and picture quickly.

"DRAKE? what are you doing with my stuff?"Josh yelled.

"I was just looking..."Drake said. Josh picked up the necklace,picture, and gun. "Josh...WHY DO YOU HAVE A GUN?"yelled Drake.

"Shh." snapped Josh nervously.

"Why do you have a gun?"Drake whispered.

"For protection. Where we used to live their were always robbers and stuff. You can never be to safe."said Josh planting the gun under his bed.

"Where did you get the necklace?"asked Drake.

"It was my mother's..."said Josh quietly.

"Oh."Josh put the necklace back. "Where did you get the gun?"asked Drake.

"That was my mother's too."said Josh with a slight smile. Drake blinked. Josh was looking at the picture silently.

"is that your mom in there?"Drake asked.

"Yeah."

"Whats her name?"

"Laura."

"And who's that little girl?"

. "That's my sister Chrissy."

"How come we have never seen her?"

"Well after mom went to jail things were tough. She had to go live with granny than she ran away and I haven't seen her sense I was 6. I hardly remember her."said Josh looking sad.

"Wait wait wait wait-Your mom went to jail?"said Drake raising his eyebrows. Josh nodded.

"Yeah. Dad divorced her while she was in. She's in there for life..."said Josh.

"What did she do?"asked Drake a lump in his throat. Josh looked at Drake.

"I don't wanna talk about it."Josh muttered.

"Josh!"said Drake.

"Look I'm still mad at you! And you have no right to go through my stuff!"Josh snapped. "I'm going to bed."he muttered. Drake laid in bed eyes wide. What could have Josh's mother done to get in there for life? It must have been really serious! How could Josh who was so nice and goofy have a mother that was a criminal? It didn't make sense! Drake sighed. Maybe he didn't know as much about Josh as he thought he did. Then again Josh hardly knew anything about Drake's dad so it was pretty even.

The next day school was a nightmare. Josh wouldn't so much as look at him. Mindy sat next to them during lunch. "Hey Josh."she said giving him a smile. "Drake."she said.

"hi."Drake said pouting.

"So what have you two been up to?"asked Mindy.

"WE have been up to nothing because I want nothing to do with HIM!"Josh said.

"Drake did you make fun of Josh's dolls?"

"THERE ACTION FIGURES!"Josh cried in dismay.

"Josh has dolls?"questioned Drake.

"ACTION FIGURES!"Josh corrected. Mindy grinned.

"Mindy can I talk to you for a second?"Drake asked. Josh glared at Drake as he took off with Mindy.

"Alright so what did you do?"asked Mindy.

"Nothing!"Drake said. Mindy stared at him. "Well...look _you_ don't need to know. But do you think you could convince him to talk to me?"Drake asked.

"Well to do that I kind of need to know what you did!"Mindy said.

"Well I sort of got drunk and terrorized him and Megan."Drake said. Mindy slapped him. "I guess I deserved that."He muttered. Mindy sighed.

"Did you apologize?"she asked.

"Well he's mad because I wont tell mom and dad."Drake said.

"Well tell your parents."said Mindy.

"Are you as insane as him?"

"No."

"If I tell them they will kill me!"

"I can only wish..."

"Thanks a lot crazy."Drake snapped and stormed out. Mindy smiled to herself.

After school Josh glared at Drake. Drake shook his head. He went into the kitchen to call Sam. He dialed the number she had given him. "Hello?"said a rough cold voice. Drake stared at the phone.

"Um is Sam there?"he asked. There was a short pause.

"IF IT'S A BILL COLLECTOR TONY I'LL SLICE OUT YOUR TONGUE YOU MAGGOT." Drake heard through the phone. Drake blinked. "Hello?"said the same voice sweetly into the phone.

"Is this Sam?"Drake asked.

"Sam isn't here right now may I take a message?"she said.

"Um tell her Drake called."Drake muttered.

"Drake? sure thing."said the woman again. He heard a loud noise over the phone like a balloon popping. "I have to go, goodbye dear."she said.

Before the phone line was disconnected Drake heard a male voice cry, "NUMBER ONE THERE ON TO US HURRY-" then the phone clicked and all was silent. Drake stared at the phone oddly.

"Whats up boob?"asked Megan walking into the kitchen as Drake hung up the phone.

"None of your business."Drake snapped.

"Did you tell mom and dad yet?"Megan asked.

"No."Drake said. Megan scowled at him and left. Drake went into the living room. Josh looked up at him angrily.

"Man you can't stay mad at me forever."Drake said.

"Yeah, until I die will work, or until you confess what you did!"

"Josh I am not telling them."

"Well you won't be talking to me than."

"I'm talking to you right now."

Josh blinked and turned to his video game. "Ha."Drake said. Josh didn't reply. "Fine be that way."Drake said. Later that night Drake didn't get a return phone call from Sam he was worried. His parents and Josh were watching the news.

"A new gang is in town and the members are responsible for several deaths. The police have located one of their hide outs and have caught one a man named Bert Baker who pleads non guilty. The only thing of value found at the base was a series of number written down perhaps a password...on other news a boy by the name of Scottie sent wild zoo animals free-" Drake ignored the news. How boring! How could his parents actually watch that crap? He walked up to his room. When he opened the door a pie flew in his face.

"MEGAN!"he yelled. He heard her evil cackling. Drake took a shower and began playing his guitar. "What should I do? Should I tell mom and dad?"he asked himself. A rock suddenly flew through his window with a note tied to it. Drake walked over to it curiously. on the front of the note in big black letters it said **Drake**. Drake opened it and started reading.

**Drake,**

**it is Sam. Meet me at the movies tonight at 9:00. Sorry about the broken window. **

Drake blinked. He fixed his hair a bit told his parents where he was going and headed for the movies. Josh scowled. "You know what I want to see whats so special about Sam I've seen the girl and she's good looking but Drake usually dumps them by now."Josh said.

"Maybe he's in love."said Audrey. Josh didn't like it. Sam was the one who got Drake to drink in the first place. He left after Drake.

Drake entered the movies where Sam was waiting. "Drake good to see you. Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"she asked. "Sure thing babe."Drake said taking her arm and the two walked outside. Drake rubbed his eyes he could have sworn he saw someone dive into the bushes. Sam lead him down a dark ally way Where a lot of people were waiting. "Um...Sam who are these people?"Drake asked.

Josh watched from behind the bushes as Drake followed Sam down the ally way. He didn't like it He saw a lot of people go down that ally and they all looked familiar. In fact some of them looked like the men on the wanted list part of the gang. "Oh know...Drake's in real trouble now."he muttered to himself. He should go get help. Call the police. "Wait...why should I? Drake didn't tell mom and dad about getting drunk. Why should I do anything for Drake?"Josh muttered angrily and with that he walked home.

Drake felt nervous as Sam didn't answer. He turned around to see he was cornered by muscular men. "I suppose you saw the news broadcast didn't you Drake?"asked Sam.

"News? Yeah I saw it what does that have to do with anything? It was something about a gang..."Drake said.

"A bit slow on the up take this kid is."muttered a skinny man with glasses.

"SHUT IT TONY!"snapped a woman with a cold voice.Who was in the shadows. Drake looked confused. "Whats going on?"He muttered. "Just do what we tell you Drake."said Sam pulling out a gun. Everyone else did also. "oh god..."


	7. Number 1 is WHO?

Thanks for the Reviews! Sorry it took so long to update! Here is the next chapter (grins evilly)

Oh yes, the disclaimer!

I do not own Drake and Josh...yet.

Drake lost all the color in his face. Sam took out handcuffs and walked over to Drake. "I'm going to put these on you and if your smart you wont resist or you will get about twenty bullets in you."Sam said.

"Sam! Why are you doing this? Just please please let me go! I swear I wont tell the cops! I'll pretend I never even met you!"Drake cried. Sam put the cuffs on.

"Move!"she yelled giving Drake a sharp push and they led Drake down a number of streets and alleyways until they came to what he believed to be an abandoned building. They entered where more men and woman were waiting. One of the men were reading a letter. On the front read **_Code: _4181115. _Message about_: 4. **It somewhat resembled what he had seen on the letter that Sam had given the two men at the movie theater. "Sit."Sam commanded and Drake sat on the sofa looking bewildered.

A woman walked over with brownish grayish hair. She had blue eyes and a scar across her cheek.

"Tony get a room ready for Drake he will be staying with us for a while."the woman said. She was the woman with the cold voice. A skinny man with glasses left.

"Number 1. Do you want us to get subject 4?"a buff man asked.

"There is no need number 6, He will come."the woman said looking at Drake with interest. Drake was lost for words. "look please let me go! I don't know what you want with me!"Drake said.

"It really never had anything to do with you except you were close to subject 4." Number 1 said her ocean blue eyes never blinking. Drake looked at Sam.

"So... you never actually wanted to date me?"Drake asked.

"Your cute Drake, but not my type."Sam said.

"What do you want with me then?"Drake asked frantic.

"It's really simple Drake."Number one said. The door opened and Tony came back in. "The room is all set for subject 5."He said.

"Excellent. that would be your room Drake. How about you go there? relax."said number 1.

"I'd much rather go home...and why are you calling me subject 5? And who is subject 4?"Drake asked.

"All very good questions. They will be answered eventually."said Number one. Drake was pulled into an empty room with a single bed. His cuffs were removed. There were bars on the windows and Drake heard the door click. It was locked. Drake moaned.

"How did I get into this mess?"he yelled and kicked the door. After a few hours of plotting ways to escape Drake fell asleep on the bed that was in the empty gray room.

Drake woke up to a large hairy man the next morning. "Come on move it kid we ain't got all day!"he yelled and pulled Drake into the next room. The woman known as number 1 and Sam were waiting.

"I suppose your hungry."Sam said and she handed him a banana. He stared at it.

"What don't like bananas?"Sam asked.

"No I do...it's just that its healthy."Drake said. Sam and number 1 stared at him then both burst into laughter. "This kid is a riot 16." Number 1 said.

"Can't you just let me go home?"Drake pleaded.

"No."

"What do you want me here for?"Drake cried.

"That's what we wanted to tell you. I'll make it plain and simple to ya Drake. Give me the necklace and no one gets hurt."said number 1.

"Necklace?"Drake asked confused. Number 1 sighed.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to do it the hard way."She muttered.

"Don't hurt him to bad momma! He's cute."Sam said. Drake blinked. momma? this creepy woman was the mother of the beautiful babe that was Sam? Number one glared at Sam. "He would have found out anyway."Sam stated. The woman walked over to Drake and slapped him hard across the face. Drake blinked seeing stars. _I should have stayed at home. God I should have just stayed at home. I would do anything to get home alive! Even tell mom and dad about getting drunk._ Drake thought rubbing his cheek and backing away from the woman.

"Where is my necklace?"she said again. "I don't know what your talking about!"Drake cried desperately. The woman kicked him hard than pulled out a knife and put it to Drakes throat.

"Where is my necklace?"she said once again. Drake frozen in fear let a whimper escape.

" My brother Josh has some diamond necklace is that what your looking for?PLEASE PLEASE DON'T STAB ME!"Drake cried.Number 1 smiled and took the knife away. Drake sighed in relief.

"Miss.Patterson!"yelled a man with a mustache running it.

"Number 15 how many times do I have to tell you not to use my name?"Number 1 said annoyed.

"But it's real important."the guy said.

"You want me to pay your parking bill again don't you?"

"Would you?"

"I suppose so."she said handing him a thick wad of fifty dollar bills. The mans eyes got wide and he ran out. Drake looked at the woman fearfully. Now where had he heard the name Patterson before it was so familiar...

Josh sat at the couch staring at the clock. 1:00 AM. "Oh where could my baby be?"Cried Audrey pacing.

"Now now honey! I am sure the police will find him. Josh showed them exactly what alley way he saw Drake in. They will probably follow the foot prints with some cool technology."Walter said.

"I hope so."Audrey sniffled and sobbed onto Walter's shoulder. Megan was cuddled up next to Josh frowning. The two were excused from school tomorrow sense they were waiting up to see where Drake could be. Josh felt a wave of guilt. He should have never let Drake go alone.

"He probably went over Sam's house and is sleeping there."Josh said.

"I will kill him! He is to young for that sort of thing!"Audrey cried. Josh wondered if Drake truly was a virgin. Josh sighed Drake was probably fine. Just fine. He sighed Sam looked so familiar... maybe she had attended their school.

Josh stayed up until 5 until he finally went to bed. He yawned and woke up it was 12:00. He stretched. Drake's cell phone began ringing. Josh stared at it slowly than picked it up.

"Hello?"He said.

"Josh?"said a cold raspy voice.

"Yes this is him. May I ask who is calling?"Josh asked.

"It's your mother..." Josh dropped the phone. He stared at the phone in terror and horror. He hadn't spoken to his mother sense he was five. He picked up the phone slowly. He put the phone to his ear.

"What do you want."Josh asked finding his voice.

"Cant a mother call her only son?"his mother inquired.

"Your not that type of mom. You haven't called me in ten years why start now? I'm pretty sure the cops would let you call me by now."Josh said.

"I take it your angry?"His mother said on the other line. She sounded amused.

"Look don't bother calling me! I have a new mom and I don't want anything to do with you!"yelled Josh.

"But Joshy...I'm not in jail anymore. "his mother said slowly. Josh's blood ran cold.

"your lying! you were sentenced for life."Josh said.

"I escaped and now I'm coming for you." The phone went dead and Josh stared at the phone in terror.

"Sit down kid."Miss.Paterson said. Drake sat down on the sofa. "So Joshy has my necklace eh?"she said. Drake stared at the woman.

"It doesn't make sense. I don't see how he has your necklace. He said it was his mother's!"Drake said. The woman grinned. "Unless..."Drake said staring at the woman. "Unless Josh's mom stole the necklace from you! That must be it!"Drake yelled. He saw the look of surprise on both woman's faces as they exchanged looks.

"Your cute but you don't got any brains do you?"Miss.Patterson said looking at Drake oddly.

"He is cute."sighed Sam dreamily.

"I'm Josh's momma."Miss.Patterson said.

"No."Drake said. "No way! Your supposed to be in jail!"said Drake.

Miss.Patterson smiled nastily. "I broke out. Simple huh?"she said.

"So...so your using me to get the necklace from your son?"Drake asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. From subject 4."Sam said. Drake stared in horror at the two. "Then Sam that means...your names not really Sam! Your Chrissy!"Drake said in more dismay.

"Yup."said Chrissy. "No no no. This can't be. This is all a lie. I mean Josh's sister wouldn't be that hot, and Josh's mother wouldn't be so ugly."Drake said. This was a very wrong thing to say.


	8. A Dark Future

Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter

no I still don't own Drake and Josh...(pouts)

Laura Patterson, Josh's mother grabbed Drake by his throat. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"she barked.

"I didn't mean it! Your very attractive for an old person!"Drake cried. Laura let go of Drake's throat who backed away breathing harshly.

"Momma isn't old. She's relatively young!"said Chrissy defensively. "For a planet maybe!"Drake muttered rubbing his neck. Laura scowled at him and Drake flinched.

"I'm going to give Josh a call."Laura said and she exited the room. Chrissy looked at Drake.

"Don't try anything funny."She said.

"I'm not that stupid."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"No your not."

"Yes I -am not. HA. It didn't work."Drake said crossing his arms. Chrissy tossed him a smile. Laura came back a few moments later.

"Alright it's time to get Josh."she said.

"How are we going to do that?"Chrissy asked.

"By using Drake."said Laura hooking something to Drake.

"What did you do to me?"Drake asked.

"Relax it's like a radio. I can hear and see everything you do and you can hear me. So do exactly what I tell you."she said. Drake glared at the woman.

"Alright."He said.

"I want you to go home, Get Josh and have him bring my necklace."Laura said.

"But...Why don't you have me just get the necklace?"Drake asked.

"I want a little family reunion."Laura said with a dark smile. Drake gulped.

"Now go kid."she said.Drake took off trying to recognize where he was. It was about a mile from his house. He began walking and finally got home. He was about to open the door when he heard a voice in his ear. "Good Drake. Now stick to the plan remember I'm watching and listening to you. Can you hear me?"Laura's voice said raspy on the phone.

"I hate you."Drake hissed.

"Now that's a nice clear signal."Laura replied amusement laced in her voice. Drake pushed the door open.

"MY BABY!"cried Audrey running over to Drake suffocating him in hugs and kisses.

"Hi mom."

"WHERE WERE YOU!"she cried.

"I uh..."Drake said.

"Tell them you got locked in a closet at the movies."Laura hissed.

"I got locked in a closet at the movies."Drake said.

"I was so worried!"cried Audrey hugging Drake. Walter walked over.

"Don't worry us like that again! I was so worried about you son!"he said.

"I'm glad your alright, but your still a boob!"Megan said. Drake looked at Josh who scowled at him.

"I'm feeling kind of tired."Drake said and he pulled Josh upstairs with him.

"Josh I have something to tell you!"Drake said. He didn't care if Laura was watching. What could she do to him in the safety of his home?

"I have to tell you something to."Josh muttered.

"Drake don't even think about it. I can make you wish you were never born."Laura hissed.

"Go to hell."Drake hissed.

"What?"Josh said.

"Not you."Drake said quickly. Josh gave him an odd look.

"What the voices in your head?"Josh asked smiling at his joke.

"Yes. I mean-dammit Josh I'm being Spi-"Drake didn't finish he screamed in pain as he suddenly got electrocuted. Josh laughed.

"It looks like Megan has you wired again."Josh said. Drake bit his lip and took a piece of paper and started writing then he got electrocuted once more.

"I'm still watching you Drake!"she yelled. Drake moaned not knowing what to do.

"Look Josh I want to take you somewhere lets bring your mothers necklace."Drake said. He mouthed what was going on to Josh. Little did Laura know that Josh was a champion lip reader. She watched as Drake exited his room and told his parents he would be going for a walk with Josh. Josh came down with the necklace in hand and the two left.

"Lead the way."Josh said.

"I don't like it momma. I think something fishy is going on."said Chrissy squinting at the screen.

"None sense Christina.They are ignorant children there is noting to be suspicious of."Laura said leaning back in her chair letting her graying brown hair fall in her face.

Josh followed Drake heart beating fast. From what he could read on Drake's lips was that his mother who had threatened him on the phone wanted the necklace back. She had captured Drake and was watching him. Sam was really his sister Chrissy. Josh felt like he was going to puke. This was all so much so fast. All he knew is that his mother must have been part of that gang and needed the necklace for money or something. Josh sighed staring at Drake. He was still mad about Drake not telling their parents about getting drunk but when your brothers in trouble you have to help him out and Josh would not let Drake get hurt because of his mothers mistakes. "It's not much further."Drake said.

"Good."Josh muttered his palms sweating. They entered.

"Welcome Josh."said the cold voice of his mother. She stepped out. Josh jumped back in surprise. The long years at jail had made her face gaunt and pale. She had a scar across her cheek and an insane look in her eyes.

"Mother."Josh said coldly. "Do you have the necklace?"Laura asked. Josh took the diamond necklace out of his pocket. "You want it? Catch it."He said and he threw it. Chrissy caught it and she laughed darkly. Laura smiled cruelly.

"You have what you want now let Drake and me go."Josh said.

"Oh I'm afraid I can not do that Josh. You see I can't risk either of you telling the police where we are."Laura said taking the camera off Drake.

"We wont. Now let us go."Josh pleaded.

"I'm afraid I can't trust that."Laura said her cruel grin getting wider.

"Come on Drake we are leaving."Josh muttered and he turned to the door but a strong muscular man was standing there. "Well on the other hand I haven't seen my mother in ten years how about I catch up on old times."Josh said nervously. Laura smirked.

"I thought you would have a change of heart. TONY!"she barked. Tony came in.

"Have someone take care of Drake if you get my meaning."Laura said.

"Drake stays with me!"Josh said standing in front of his brother protectively.

"Step aside Josh."Laura snapped.

"NO! Drake is my brother and I love him and I'm not going to let you or anyone else hurt him. I've got his back and he's got mine."Josh said.

"How very touching."Sneered Laura. Josh glared at her. "Now I'm asking you one final time, MOVE!"she barked.

"No."Josh said. She slapped Josh hard across the face. Josh blinked by the sudden blow. Than it came again heavier. She hit him three times in a row. Josh's face was turning red but he didn't move only looked at the ground. "Drake stays with me."Josh said.

"Fine."snarled Laura angrily. "Drake stays. You two will be staying here for a while. You will both be personally joining my little gang. So say goodbye to your old lives."she hissed. Drake looked at Josh nervously. "Tony take them to the room! We need to pack up."she snapped.

"Pack up?"Drake echoed as Tony grabbed his and Josh's arm.

"Yes we are moving our base. They will be looking for the two missing teenagers. We need to get out of the country. I say Mexico."Laura answered. Drake gave Josh a look of pure horror.

"We will never see mom, dad, or Megan again!"said Drake.

"Or Mindy! Or Helen- We will never see anyone again! We will be with fugitives and become fugitives and end up in jail!"cried Josh in horror.

"Were not gonna get caught moron."snapped Laura. Tony led them back to the room and he locked the door.

"Oh man. This is all my fault."said Drake pacing.

"It's not your fault. It's my mothers."Josh said.

"Were never going to see our family again Josh! We are going to end up as murderers!"cried Drake.

"Our future isn't looking to bright Drake."

"Were in for a dark future Josh."replied Drake staring out the window.


	9. Surprise

**Special thanks to stawberryfinn, Heart Of The Wiziard, Nova-chan, therealdandj, Saynt Jimmy, band and on the run, LotiLuvinDrakeAndJosh, Haylie, optimistic girl94, Smiling-face, and AlisonLydon for reviewing.**

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drake&Josh.**

**NOTE: This chapter has some things that may not be suitable for children.**

* * *

"I'm bored."Drake muttered.

"Well find a way to entertain yourself."Josh muttered.

"Mom always said that would make me go blind."Drake said with a devilish smile. Josh blinked.

"You have a dirty mind."Josh said shaking his head.

"I do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to"

"What are we fighting about again? Eh never mind I wish there was an attractive girl in here."Drake said.

"I wish Mindy was here."Josh sighed.

"I said an attractive girl weren't you listening?"

"Mindy is attractive."

"Compared to a squirrel."

"Hey squirrels are cute! Don't mess with squirrels!"Josh said crossing his arms. Drake smirked.

"I swear Drake all you think about is the opposite sex."Josh said sitting on the bed. Drake sat next to him. "No no I think of other things to like food."Drake said.

"There are more important things than sex and food."Josh muttered.

"You can't say sex with out blushing."Drake said.

"I can to!"said Josh scowling. "sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex-" and Josh would have continued if a cold voice hadn't interrupted him.

"Indeed." They both looked up to see Laura. Drake started laughing.

"Well I'm glad to see you two are..._enjoying_ your stay here."she muttered.

"hardly."Drake muttered.

"Well we are leaving tomorrow we already have fake I.D.s for you. And you have new names. Josh your Kade Ackers and Drake your Seth Barkley."she said.

"Kade?"Josh asked. Laura scowled.

"Well it's your new name deal with it."she snapped and left slamming the door.

"We have to get out of here."Josh said.

"Do you think Chrissy will help?"Drake asked.

"No I don't think Chrissy will help."Josh sighed.

"How could your own mother and sister do this to you?"Drake asked. Josh shrugged digging into his pocket with something and he smirked.

"What?"Drake asked.

"Nothing."Josh said quickly.

"Alright."Drake said and stared at the wall. "If we ask nicely do you think she will put a TV in here?"Drake asked.

"Not really."Josh muttered.

* * *

two hours later

* * *

"I'M HUNGRY!"Drake yelled pounding on the door.

"Drake it's not that bad."

"I'M GONNA SHRIVEL UP AND DIE IF I DON'T GET FOOD!"Drake yelled slamming against the door. Josh rolled his eyes. The door opened and Laura walked in.

"What do you think your doing?"she snarled.

"I'm...hungry."Drake said holding his stomach.

"Your going to have to wait until tomorrow once we get to Mexico."Laura stated.

"Mother can't you just let us go?"Josh asked.

"No Joshy. You will like being with me. It can be like old times..."Laura said.

"Right."Josh said looking away.

"Why do you hate me so much Josh?"Laura whispered walking over to him.

"I can barely remember how things were before you went to jail. Then when you were in jail dad would always say don't worry son she will write, she'll call. But you never did. You didn't bother with me so why should I bother with you?"Josh said crossing his arms. Laura looked away and left slamming the door.

* * *

"Where did Drake and Josh say they were going?"Audrey said worried.

"For a walk."Walter replied.

"It's been so long...I'm worried Walter something isn't right."Audrey said. Megan listened to her parents frowning. She went to her room and clicked a button she had installed on her remote. It showed the map of the whole town and showed a red dot and a blue dot towards the bad part of town.

"It's times like these I'm glad I planted tracking devices in their shoes."she whispered. She got some gear. "Mom I'm going to go get Drake and Josh I know where they went."Megan said.

"Oh good."said Audrey relieved. Megan headed out and took out a game boy. She inserted what looked like a game and it showed the map of the town once more and the two dots.

"I'm coming boys."she whispered.

* * *

"12 bottles of beer on the wall 12 bottles of beer..."sang Drake.

"You take one down pass it around,"said Josh.

"11 more bottles of beer on the wall."Drake said.

"Alright Drake we counted down from 1000 and I'm getting sick of it."Josh muttered. Drake didn't reply. "Drake?" A snore answered him. Josh shook his brother awake.

"I wanna ride the horsey mommy-"Drake said sitting up. Josh laughed. Drake rubbed his eyes yawning. The door opened and Chrissy came in her red hair was gone and was back to it's original brown. "You look better with red hair."Drake said.

"I bet. But I need to change my appearance for tomorrow."she said.

"Look Sam, Chrissy whoever you are, let us go please. Look I got to hang out with you and I got to know you. I know you don't want me or Josh hurt."Drake said.

"Look I wish I could, but I'm not disobeying momma."Chrissy said. "I brought you some food though."she said handing them both McDonald's.

"Happy meals?"Drake asked taking a little neopet toy out.

"It's cute!"said Josh squeezing his and it squeaked. Drake stared at him.

"Come on you can not tell me that this isn't cute."said Josh showing him a green wolf looking stuffed animal known as a Lupe.

"Well I have to go."Chrissy said and she left. Drake started stuffing his face with french fries.

"They don't put enough food in this."he said pouting.

"It's better than nothing."Josh mumbled.

"Josh what do you think it's like being a frog?"Drake asked staring out the window.

"Drake did you get enough sleep last night?"Josh asked.

"Not really. Why do you ask?"Drake asked blinking.Drake sighed. "Do you think we will ever get home?"Drake asked.

"Yes Drake I think we will."said Josh. An hour later Chrissy walked in followed by Laura who was pulling Megan in.

"MEGAN! What are you doing here"cried Josh.

"I came to rescue you..."she whispered looking at the floor. She wouldn't look at them.

"I swear Laura if you hurt my little sister..."said Drake standing up his fists clenched. Laura laughed.

"It took a while but I finally got out of her who she was."Laura said.

"What did you do to her!"Yelled Drake hugging Megan.

"Nothing life threatening."Laura said with a laugh.Drake gritted his teeth and ran to Megan pulling her into a hug.

"Let her go she's just a little girl."Josh said.

"I can't do that she will rat us out. I was thinking of dropping her off at an orphanage in Mexico or just dropping her off on the streets."Laura said.

"No you wont or I'll-"Yelled Drake. Laura slapped him.

"You'll what?"she hissed. Drake glared at her standing in front of Megan protectively.

"I haven't been a very good brother to Megan so far. Hell she needed protecting from me but I am not going to let you do that to her! I will die for her!"Drake yelled.

"Isn't that sweet."said Laura with a dark smirk. Josh walked over and hugged Megan. She was getting a black eye.

"Mother let her go she's just a little girl."Josh said.

"I will. I told you in the streets in Mexico."Laura said with a laugh.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO HEARTLESS!"Drake yelled.

"It's in the genes."said Josh walking over to Laura.

"But Josh your a teddy bear."Drake said. Laura smiled at Josh.

"He was always a weakling."she said.

"I'm asking you one more time to let my sister, and us go or _I'll make you_."Josh said.

"You'll make me?"Laura said with a laugh and she hit Josh and than kicked him several times.

"Momma stop it!"cried Chrissy.

"SHUT UP!"Laura barked at Chrissy striking her as well. Chrissy blinked surprised and tears formed in her eyes. Laura turned to Josh. "There is no way any of you are escaping."she asked. Josh stared at his mother than reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.

"Surprise."He said pointng the gun at her head. Laura stared at him in shock. "Now don't move and take your gun out and put it on the floor."Josh commanded voice cold as ice.


	10. Reunion

**Special thanks to stawberryfinn, Heart Of The Wiziard, Nova-chan, therealdandj, Saynt Jimmy, band and on the run, LotiLuvinDrakeAndJosh, Haylie, optimistic girl94, Smiling-face, and AlisonLydon for reviewing.**

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drake&Josh.**

* * *

Laura looked at Josh. "GUN ON THE FLOOR!"Josh barked. Drake hugged Megan. Laura slowly took out her gun. "On the floor."Josh said. She raised the gun at Josh. "I'll shoot!"Josh said sweating.

"So will I. If you pull the trigger were both going down. Give it up Josh!"Laura said.

"Let us go."Josh said.

"No can do."Laura said. Chrissy stared at this biting her lip. She than pushed her mother hard Laura fell to the floor.

"RUN JOSH!"Chrissy yelled. Josh blinked surprised.

"TONY"shrieked Laura standing up and raising her gun at Josh but didn't pull the trigger. She couldn't. Tony ran in and shot Josh with a tranquilizer gun. Josh fell to the ground out cold.

"Um we will just go back."said Drake raising his arms in the air surrendering and entering the room. Megan followed mouth slightly open. Tony dragged Josh in and laid him on the floor. Tony removed Josh's gun.

"Anything else Number 1?"Tony asked.

"That will be all continue packing."Laura said. He shut the door. Laura turned to Chrissy and grabbed her by the hair. Chrissy cried out. "You wretched wretched girl! How _dare_ you?"Laura yelled and she hit Chrissy in the back of herhead with the gun. Chrissy fell to the floor unconscious. Laura left the room slamming the door and of course locking it. Drake walked over to Chrissy her head was bleeding and than he looked at Josh.

"This isn't good."Drake muttered.

"I'm scared Drake."Megan whispered. Drake pulled her into a hug.

"It's all my fault if I hadn't snuck out to that party none of this would have happened."Drake said. Megan was silent."Aren't you going to say something comforting like, it's not all your fault Drake?"Drake asked.

"No, because it is all your fault."Megan said.

"Thanks."Drake sighed.

"Drake I have to go to the bathroom."Megan said.

"OK this door connects to it. There are no windows that you can climb out of though their unbreakable like the rest."he mumbled pointing to a door on the opposite side of the room. Megan entered the bathroom. Drake looked at Josh sadly hoping he was alright. and sat on the bed. "How are we gonna get out of this one bro?"Drake whispered.

* * *

A few hours later Chrissy woke up with a terrible headache. Josh was still out. Drake and Chrissy decided Megan should get the bed and they were up talking while Megan slept. "Chrissy are you sure there is no way out of here?"Drake asked.

"I'm positive Drake.By now momma has probably told everyone I'm a big traitor so I can't trick anyone into helping us."Chrissy said with a sigh.

"Why did you help us?"Drake asked.

"I couldn't just stand there and let her shoot Josh!"

"Do you really think she would have?"

"Yes. I've learned not to underestimate her. Josh doesn't remember how she used to be but I do. And she has changed so much."Chrissy said holding her head. "She wasn't always like this."Chrissy mumbled.

"That's hard to believe. I still can't believe Josh and her are related. They are so different! I mean Josh is a dork. She is evil."Drake said. Chrissy sighed.

"How did she used to be?"Drake asked.

"Well back then we were pretty deep in debt. Dad and Momma were always fighting about money and we got our electricity shut off all the time and the food would spoil in the fridge.But Dad and Momma kept on trying. They both worked and I had to watch Josh all the time. But Momma was a good mom. She was kind and caring and understanding. The deeper we got in debt the more she began to change. She got really distant from us. She acted like we didn't exist. Than one day she told us she was going to get us out of debt and get us to the good life once and for all. With in the next month she had our debts paid and bought us a house."she said.

"Where did she get the money?"Drake asked laying on his stomach staring at Chrissy.

"We didn't know at first. Dad was really suspicious but Josh and I didn't care. We were just happy that the fighting had stopped. Then the police came and arrested momma for murder and stealing money. I'm still not exactly sure what happened. I think she robbed a bank and killed one of the guards in the process. When she was arrested it tore our family apart. We had to pay off the money that had been stolen. I was sent to live with my grandmother while Josh stayed with dad who moved into the projects. One night I got a phone call from momma. She told me that Dad was divorcing her and that if I ever wanted to see her again I had to run away and live with her friend Tony. I was ten and I wanted more than anything to see her. So I ran away to the address she gave me. Tony was in a gang and was head of it. I've lived with him ever sense. Than they broke momma out of jail and she was made the leader of the gang. 10 years in jail has changed her as you can see."Chrissy finished sighing.

"Man I'm sorry Chrissy."Drake said. Chrissy smiled at Drake. Josh suddenly sat up.

"HUH wha' happn'?"he said.

"You got put to sleep."Drake said.

"What time is it?"

"Past midnight."

"okay...goodnight."Josh said and fell to the floor and a snore escaped him. Drake and Chrissy went to bed to.

* * *

"GET UP!"yelled a voice. Drake opened his eyes to see Laura standing there with her arms crossed. "We are leaving for the airport now!"she growled kicking Drake in the side.Drake stood up to find everyone else awake.Chrissy was leaning against the wall staring at the floor and Josh was holding Megan protectively.

"Momma..."said Chrissy.

"Silence!"Laura hissed and opened the door. "follow me." They had no choice but to follow her. The house was almost completely empty and outside there were a dozen cars. "Get in!"snarled Laura pushing Josh in one of the cars along with Megan. Drake took a step to get in. "Oh no you don't your riding with me."Laura said pulling Drake to the next car. She pushed him in. "16 you ride with Tony in the van over there."Laura said.

"Momma-"

"GO!" Chrissy stepped in the van looking sad. Drake sat in the passenger seat while Laura got in the drivers seat. Drake noticed that she was wearing the necklace. She rested her hand on it for a moment. They were alone and she took off.

"How far is the airport?"Drake asked looking out the window.

"Not very far."Laura replied.

"Why are you doing this?"Drake asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?"Laura snapped.

"I think I have the right. I mean you kidnap, me your son, and my sister! Your planning on training me and Josh to be ruthless killers and to join your gang and give my sister up to an orphanage."Drake said.

"Drake my plan was to get Josh. I don't care about you or the girl. The only reason I'm not dumping you on the streets is because someone might actually believe what you tell them, but no one is going to listen to a silly little girl."Laura said not even looking at Drake.

"If no one will listen to a silly little girl than why don't you just let her go here?"Drake asked.

"Because moron, I'm a known criminal here and they will believe her."snapped Laura. Drake was silent staring out the window. He was tempted to open the door and jump out. But the only thing it would get him was a shorter life. Than suddenly Laura took a sharp turn off the high way.

"I thought we were going to the airport!"Drake said.

"Oh we will."Laura assured him. Laura drove him to his house and stopped. Four cars behind him stopped as well.

"What are we doing here?"Drake asked.

"What you said to me really got to me. I'm going to let you all go."Laura said opening the door.

"Really?"Drake said happily.

"Of course not stupid!"said Laura with a cruel laugh and she opened his door and pulled him out. Josh, Megan, and Chrissy were pulled out all held by men with guns. "Stand here."Laura ordered pointing to the front lawn. She walked over and knocked on the door.A tear stricken Audrey opened the door.

"Who are- DRAKE, JOSH, MEGAN!"she cried pushing Laura and running to them. Laura however grabbed her and threw her to the ground pointing a gun at her. "WALTER!"Audrey yelled. Walter came out.

"Laura?"he said in shock.

"Long time no see Walter. Whats the matter? you don't look to well."Laura said with a dark smile. Walter looked at his children and than at Chrissy. "Christina?"He mumbled.

"Oh yes. I thought a little reunion was in order."Laura said.

"I thought her name was Chrissy."Drake said frowning.

"Chrissy is short for Christina."Josh said.

"It is?"

"Let them go Laura!"Walter yelled angrily.

"Sorry Walter but I cant. I Just thought you would like to see your kids one last time."Laura said. Audrey sobbed.

"Laura whats happened to you? Why are you doing this?"Walter said.

"I spent 10 years in jail Walter! I gave up everything for you and for my kids! And what do I get? You divorce me and marry this floozy! You turned my Joshy against me!"Laura yelled hysterical.

"YOU DID THAT YOURSELF!"Walter yelled. Laura clenched her teeth. Her hands were shaking as she lowered her gun. Audrey stood up bravery coming back to her.

"Let my children go!"Audrey snarled. Laura laughed.

"I hope you don't mean Josh because he is mine."Laura scowled.

"I do mean Josh. And I would even offer Chrissy a home. Your no mother."Audrey said crossing her arms.

"I did what I had to do to keep my family alive."hissed Laura.

"Laura you murdered a man!"Walter said.

"I will do anything for my family."Laura hissed.

"Than what the hell are you doing now? Your not helping our children Laura! Your dooming them!"Walter yelled.

"Shut up Walter! Your the one who destroyed our family!"Laura yelled.

"You destroyed it Laura. I made a new family with Audrey!"Walter yelled. Laura clenched her fists.

"Leave her! She's nothing. Come back with me. We can be a family again I'll leave my gang we can go somewhere where they wont find us!"Laura said. The gang members looked at their leader questionably.

"You blew it a long time ago Laura. I love Audrey."Walter said.

Laura pointed her gun at Walter her hands were shaking.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU NO ONE CAN!"Laura yelled hysterically as tears fell freely from her eyes. Walter stood still and showed no fear. There was a determined look in his eyes. Drake watched paralyzed with fear. Audrey looked at Walter fearfully.

"Do what you have to do."Walter replied. Laura pulled the trigger...

* * *

**Mwahahaahahahaha... Cliffy.**


	11. Forgiveness

**Special thanks to stawberryfinn, Heart Of The Wiziard, Nova-chan, therealdandj, Saynt Jimmy, band and on the run, LotiLuvinDrakeAndJosh, Haylie, optimistic girl94, Smiling-face, and AlisonLydon for reviewing.**

**Sorry for the cliffy hehehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drake&Josh.**

* * *

The bullet flew out of the gun and embedded it's self into the door above Walter's head. "She missed!"said Drake with a laugh of relief.

"She wasn't aiming for him."Chrissy said. Laura lowered her gun still shaking. Sirens from the cops were heard.

"Number 1 we gotta get out of here."said Tony grabbing Laura's arm. Laura turned away wiping her eyes. She took one last look at Walter and she pulled Drake into the car.

"MOM, DAD!"Drake yelled. Josh, Megan, and Chrissy were being pulled into cars as well. Audrey ran over followed by Walter.

"LET THEM GO LAURA LET THEM GO!"Walter yelled. Laura took off followed by the gang members speeding the whole way. Drake clapped his seat buckle on. Walter got in his car and drove after them.

"Hurry."Audrey whispered. The cops pulled in her drive way.

* * *

"We got a phone call from a concerned neighbor she said something about guns...it was kind of hard to get all the details she was talking very fast in Spanish what is going on ma'am?"The police officer asked.

"I'll tell you everything."Audrey said taking a deep breath praying Walter would reach them in time.

* * *

Drake clutched the car door nervous. They were speeding fast. A melody interrupted his train of thought. Laura answered a cell phone. "Are the cops coming Tony?"She asked. She was silent for a while. "Alright. But if they do come, warn me."She said after a few minutes and closed her cell phone.

"Laura-"said Drake attempting to some how get her to let him go.

"Silence."she snapped. Her cell phone rang. "WHAT?"she screamed stopping the car. Drake cried out as he was flung forwards. There was a screech from the cars stopping behind her. Drake looked through the back window. Walter was there driving up to them. He rolled down his window.

"GIVE IT UP LAURA! COME CLEAN TURN YOURSELF IN!"Walter yelled. Laura shot two of his tires. The car skidded to a halt. Laura put her foot down on the gas and took off. The rest of her gang in other cars began to drive as well. She dialed a number into the cell phone.

"10 minutes from the airport boys."she said.

* * *

"Which way did they go ma'am?"The cop asked after listening to Audrey's story. Audrey pointed down the street and the cops took off. Audrey walked in the house and stared at the phone hoping Walter would call soon.

* * *

They were almost at the airport when they heard the sirens from the cops.Laura took a left down exit 5. Her gang followed her. The cops followed. "SHIT!"Laura yelled clenching her fists.

"Looks like your gig is up Laura."said Drake with a smirk. More cops cut her off and she was forced to stop. she pulled over towards the woods. The cops came out all holding guns. Laura took out her gun but was out numbered.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP PATTERSON!"yelled a cop.

"Alright...Alright. Boys lets come out."Laura yelled. She got out of the car and dropped her gun. Drake got out in disbelief. He was saved! The rest of her gang members were exiting their cars. It was finally over.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"yelled the police man.The gang members looked at Laura. She nodded. Everyone began dropping guns. Josh and Megan ran over to the cops. Drake began to walk over than Laura grabbed him from behind. She had a knife to his throat. Drake cried out in surprise.

"Let the boy go!"yelled a cop. Laura began backing up taking Drake with him.

"Shoot me and you will shoot him."Laura said.

"Boss your not gonna leave us are ya?"asked Tony looking at Laura for more orders.

"Have no choice. Sorry boys I'll get you out of there as soon as I can."Laura said stepping off the road and pulling Drake into the trees. she kept backing up. She spun Drake around and grabbed ahold of his arm. "Run."She ordered. What could Drake do he ran with Laura.

* * *

"MY BABIES OH MY GOD MY BABIES!"Audrey cried holding Josh and Megan tight. They had been returned along with Chrissy who watched silently. Walter put his arm around her. The police waited patiently. They were going to question all three of them and more police were out looking for Drake.

"Will I be arrested?"Chrissy asked.

"You will be trialed for kidnapping ma'am but you should have an easy sentence sense you helped them in the end plus the fact that you were practically forced- you may be let off."A cop said to Chrissy softly. Chrissy nodded in relief. "Now we will ask you each questions individually."said the police man.

"I'll go first."said Chrissy entering the next room. Walter rapped his arms around Josh and Megan.

"Do you think Drake is alright?"Audrey asked worried. Josh and Megan looked down sadly.

"I hope so."Walter whispered.

* * *

Drake fell to his knees gasping for air. They had been running for about an hour. "CAN...WE...PLEASE...REST!"Drake choked out. Laura nodded holding her sides. she started a fire by rubbing two sticks together. "Wow I thought you could only do that in the movies."Drake said.

"It can be done."Laura said sitting down touching her necklace. Drake stared at her.

"What is so important about that necklace anyway?"Drake asked.

"Walter gave it to me. It's all I have left sense I threw my wedding ring at him when he told me he wanted a divorce."Laura replied.

"Aren't you afraid I'm going to run away?" Drake asked.

"No not really."she said. Drake sighed and sat down. He didn't know his way out of here.

"What happened to you Laura? From what Chrissy told me you used to be a kind and caring person."Drake said.

"I did what I had to do to keep my family alive and well."Laura hissed. "I remember mychildren crying because they were hungry and we had no food. No one should have to go through that. So I did what I had to do and I have no regrets."Laura said.

"What about the death of an innocent person? Wasn't he a guard or something?"Drake asked. Laura looked down.

"That was an accident. I never meant to hurt anyone. He was running after me so I fired a shot I was aiming for his legs I was above him up the stairs-the bullet went through his eye."Laura said shaking her head. "I never meant to kill anyone."she said her voice cracking. Drake stared at the woman. He didn't know whether he should be sympathetic or not.

"Look Laura. I know you have made mistakes. And I know it seems like your life is ruined. but you have to take what you got. I know you want to see your children again and somewhere deep down there your sorry about kidnapping me and hurting your kids. Let me go Laura. Do some good. Show Walter and your kids that you still care somewhere deep down there."Drake said. Laura stared at Drake silently. Drake hoped this would work...

* * *

It was late in the night. Megan was asleep in her mother's arms and Josh and Walter were sitting next to her. Chrissy was sitting leaning against the wall. She had been allowed to sleep there until she would be trialed. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it."Walter said. They all looked at the door wearily. Laura stepped in. Walter went pale."Where is Drake?"asked Walter. Laura whistled and Drake walked over.

"Dad!"said Drake pulling Walter into a hug. "Mom!"he said hugging Audrey.

"I came to give you your kid back. Once he starts talking he doesn't stop. And I guess I came to say...I'm sorry." Laura said. Chrissy walked over and hugged Laura. Laura looked at Josh. "I know you might not believe me but I love you son. Chrissy I love you to."She said. Josh looked at the floor.

"Well I'm leaving. I'll write to you Josh...if you want."Laura said.

"I'd like that. I forgive you mom."said Josh with a smile.

"Where are we going?"asked Chrissy.

"I was thinking the Bahamas!"Laura said thoughtfully.

"You mean your not turning yourselves in?"Drake asked.

"Hell no."said Laura.

"What are you nuts?"Chrissy asked.

"But Chrissy you could get your name cleared!"Josh said.

"Wheres the fun in that?"said Chrissy with a smile.

"Well we are out of here. All this sentimental junk is ruining my image. If any of you ever need me to _take care_ of someone for you, if you know what I mean, you let me know. I'll stay in touch. Come on Chrissy."said Laura putting her arm on the girls shoulder.

"Bye Drake! Your a sexy drunk!"Chrissy said.

"Huh?"Audrey said.

"Bye daddy."Chrissy said kissing the shocked Walter on the cheek. Laura hugged Josh winked at Walter and flipped Audrey off. Than the two left. A few minutes later they could hear bullets and a car alarm go off. Than what sounded like laughter.

"I'm calling the cops..."Audrey said blinking.

"No let them go...Drake what did she mean by sexy drunk?"asked Walter turning to Drake.

"Um dad. I do believe that's our car alarm going off."Drake said quickly. Walter ran outside and came back a few minutes later frowning. The car alarm was no longer going off. "She shot our windows and stole my favorite sun glasses and Drake's music Cd's."he mumbled blinking surprised.

"Weird."said Megan.

"Drake what did she mean by your a sexy drunk?"asked Audrey crossing her arms.

"Well you see..um.."said Drake scratching his head.

"DRAKE!"


	12. The tip of the ice burg

**Special thanks to stawberryfinn, Heart Of The Wizard, Nova-Chan, therealdandj, Saynt Jimmy, band and on the run, LotiLuvinDrakeAndJosh, Haylie, optimistic girl94, Smiling-face, AlisonLydon, SugarDevil,frozonedude12, and TennisPirate for reviewing.**

**Thanks so much for the grammar tips :) **

**It's not over yet hehe...however I had to change the summary a bit since I decided to continue. I never thought I would go this far so I might change the Genre as well lol. Thank you my loyal readers who keep me writing!**

**Here's the next chapter... **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Drake and Josh.**

* * *

Drake sighed. It was time he told his parents about the mistake he had made. Although he didn't want to. "Well it's a long story actually."said Drake scratching his head. Walter and Audrey glared at him. Drake sighed and looked at the floor feeling guilty. "I snuck out to that party you told me not to go to. That is where I met Chrissy. I got drunk. When I came home I scared both Megan and Josh. But I'm so sorry and I deserve to be grounded."Drake said. Josh smirked. Finally Drake would get what he deserved.

"Your not going to be grounded Drake."said Audrey pulling her son into a hug.

"HUH?"cried Josh.

"You have been through a terrible ordeal! And you have acted very responsibly I think you learned your lesson."Audrey said.

"But..."said Josh.

"I'm just glad your home!"Audrey said. Josh sighed. Drake never got introuble. It wasn't fair.

* * *

a few days later

* * *

"You must have been so scared Drake!"

"Nah. I knew that if I stayed calm things would turn out good."Drake said. He was at school during lunch surrounded by a bunch of girls. Josh walked over mouth half open.

"Oh hi Josh! It was so brave of Drake to save you like that!"said a red head giggling.

"Save me? When did you save me?"Josh said raising his eyebrows.

"Right after I did confu on those ninjas! Remember?"Drake said winking at Josh. Josh shook his head.

"Oh right now I remember."he said rolling his eyes and walked over to sit next to Mindy.

"So what really happened?"Mindy asked smiling. "I know Drake is an expert at stretching the truth." Josh told her the whole story. "I'm so sorry Josh. I can't believe your own mother kidnapped you."said Mindy putting her hand on Josh's shoulder. Josh smiled at her.

"It's alright."Said Josh staring out the window. He wondered where his mom and sister could possibly be now and what they were doing. It was hard to believe that it was finally over and that he could go on with his life. Everything was normal. But something didn't feel right. He shrugged. Everything was fine just fine.

* * *

"Rock, paper scissors, shoot!"Josh cried. He held out his fingers in the shape of scissors while Drake held out his fist.

"Rock crushes scissors I win!"said Drake with a smirk.

"Curse my ability to lose!"Josh muttered.

"So Scream it is."said Drake.

"But it scares me! Can't we watch something a little less violent?"Josh.

"Texas chainsaw massacre?"said Drake with a grin.

"No!"cried Josh. "killing equals scary!"Josh yelled. Drake looked out the window as the rain pored.

"Come on it's the perfect time to watch a horror movie!"said Drake crossing his arms.

"Don't you have some girl you could date?"Josh cried.

"Not when it's raining."Drake pointed out. Josh sighed. A knock on the door interrupted them. Drake sat on the couch.

"Aren't you going to get the door?"Josh asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm sitting." Josh glared at Drake and opened the door. A man walked in.

"Hello."said Josh.

"Are your parents home?"The man asked. He was in a black trench coat. He had blonde hair and gray eyes.

"No they went to go drop off Megan at her friends house. She is having a little slumber party. I'll tell them you stopped by. What is your name?"Josh asked. The man reached into his trench coat and pulled out a gun. Josh squealed in terror. The man pointed the gun at Josh.

"Where is Patterson?"The man asked.

"DRAKE!"yelled Josh.

"Not now I'm eating."Drake replied.

"WHERE IS LAURA PATTERSON! I KNOW YOUR HIDING HER!"The man yelled making Josh jump.

"Josh is that Mindy? She sounds under the weather. She almost sounded like a guy."Drake yelled. Josh's eye twitched slightly in annoyance.

"Laura Patterson? Never heard of her."Josh lied. The man fired a shot over Josh's head and it embedded itself into the wall. Josh jumped eyes full of fear.

"TELL ME WHERE LAURA PATTERSON IS NOW!"the man yelled.

"DRAKE CALL THE POLICE!"Josh yelled.

"I know Mindy is ugly Josh but arresting her wont really solve it!"yelled Drake.

"DRAKE IT'S NOT MINDY!"Josh yelled backing up. The man walked towards him still pointing the gun at him. Drake walked in eating popcorn. He looked from the man with the gun to Josh.

"Mindy's changed a bit."Drake said.

"IT'S NOT MINDY!"yelled Josh and he jumped on Drake and grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him. "IT'S A GUY WITH A GUN!"

"Oh."said Drake looking at the man who looked puzzled. "Well then if you will excuse me...AH!"yelled Drake running to the kitchen desperate to get a phone. The man grabbed Josh and put the gun to his head.

"HEY KID! IF YOU CALL ANYONE YOUR FRIEND IS HISTORY!"yelled the man. Drake blinked and looked at the phone and back at Josh. "Put the phone down or the kid dies!"said the man calmly. Drake looked at the phone than back at Josh.

"DRAKE!"yelled Josh.

"I'm thinking I'm thinking!"Drake said before putting the phone down. "Good. Now get in the car!"said the man pointing outside. Drake walked out. Behind him the man walked gun still pointing at Josh. "What about mypopcorn?"asked Drake with a pout.

"DRAKE!"yelled Josh. Drake walked over to the car. The man opened the trunk. "Get in."He ordered.

"In the trunk?"said Drake eyes wide. The man nodded. Drake sighed and got in the drunk the man closed it and pushed Josh in the back seat. Josh looked out the window wistfully. The man stopped at a liquor store and told Josh to stay in the car. Josh made sure the man was in the store before getting out. He didn't have the keys so he couldn't get Drake out but he saw a payphone. He only had one quarter he couldn't waste it. If he called the cops they would never find them in time and his parents didn't have their cell phone on them. There was only one person he could call, Mindy. He dialed the number quickly.

"Hello? MINDY! It's Josh. Listen me and Drake have been kidnapped by a maniac. his license plate is I-Kill-u. What? No Mindy this isn't a joke! I'm serious! No Mindy don't hang up- aw jeez!"Josh cried hanging up the phone. He walked back to the car quickly. He could make a run for it but he couldn't abandon Drake. Josh sighed looking out the window. Just when he thought it was over, WHAM. Eventually Mindy would see he was telling the truth and tell someone. The man got into the driver's seat drinking a beer and he took off. "Sir, you really shouldn't drink and drive that's hazardous."Josh said.

"SHUT UP!"yelled the man making Josh jump.

"Where are you taking us? Why are you taking us?"Josh asked.

"We're going after Laura Patterson. I'm taking you to have my revenge! Ten years ago me and my brother became cops-"

"YOUR A COP AND YOUR KIDNAPPING ME?"Josh roared.

"Shut up. Ten years ago we were cops guarding a bank. Patterson came in and she put a bullet through my brother's eye. I've sworn revenge ever since and now that I have the chance to have it no one is getting in my way."He said taking a swig of beer. "I was tracking her daughter to a party where she met your brother which lead me to you, her son. I tried to kidnap the daughter but things got ugly so I went for you."the man said.

"You are one sick deranged cop."Josh said. The man ignored him and squinted looking out into the road.

"She left a few days ago. Do you have any idea where she went?"He asked.

"Like I'm gonna tell you."Josh said crossing his arms. The man pointed his gun at Josh. "THE BAHAMAS!"cried Josh putting his hands up.

"Good...you see if you cooperate you and your brother will live."said the cop an insane look in his eyes.

"I hope you get fired and arrested for this."Josh muttered. The man pulled over to a Hotel and opened the trunk Drake came out wearily.

"Alright here is how things are going to go. I'm your uncle. Tomorrow we are getting plane tickets and heading for the Bahamas. If you two cooperate you will live got it?"he barked. They both nodded and stared at each other. They went into the hotel. Drake desperately tried to get the man who worked there to look at him and read his lips but it didn't work. They went up to their room and their kidnapper handcuffed them together. He passed out after having a few more drinks.

"Who is this bozo Josh?"Drake asked. Josh explained quickly. "Damn. Were in a fix aren't we? I thought your mother was bad."Drake muttered.

"I have a feeling this is just the tip of the ice burg brother."Josh said frowning. Drake sighed.

"I could go for some popcorn."Drake said. Josh glared at him.

"What?"

"We have to get out of here. Good thing he didn't chain us to anything in the room."Josh said and he stood up. Drake stood up next to him and they both walked towards the door quietly...


	13. doomed

**Special thanks to stawberryfinn, Heart Of The Wizard, Nova-Chan, therealdandj, Saynt Jimmy, band and on the run, LotiLuvinDrakeAndJosh, Haylie, optimistic girl94, Smiling-face, AlisonLydon, SugarDevil,frozonedude12, TennisPirate,Rachael,lds chick,Pimpette5292, and User Unknown for reveiwing.**

**I'm SO sorry I haven't written lately. We got our internet shut off and I had no possible way to update -- But anyway here is the next long awaited chapter! **

**Thankyou my loyal readers for being so patient **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Drake and Josh.**

* * *

"Slowly...I said slowly!"yelled Drake. Josh and Drake were making their way down the stairs to the main lobby. "We need to use your phone."said Drake to a woman passing by talking on her cell phone. She gave Drake a dark look and kept on walking.

"Let me handle it with the guy who works here."Josh said. they walked over hiding the handcuffs. "Hello dear sir! We were wondering could we please use the phone?"Josh asked. The man nodded.

"Dear sir?"said Drake laughing. Josh glared. "Let me dial it."Drake said reaching for the phone with his free hand.

"No no it's my turn!"Josh muttered. Drake snatched the phone and began dialing. Josh sighed.

"Hello? Yeah I'd like a large peperoni pizza with-"

"GIVE ME THAT!"Josh yelled interrupting Drake snatching the phone with his free hand and hanging it up. He started to dial 911.

"Do you really think the cops are going to help? I mean he is the cops!"said Drake.

"He is a cop. A very deranged psychotic cop I might add."Josh said. Drake rolled his eyes. "Hello officers? My brother and I have been kidnapped! It's by a cop. We don't know what his name is but his brother was killed by Laura Patterson if that helps! I don't know where we are exactly some hotel. His license plate is I-Kill-u! Please hurry!"Josh cried.

"Hey man I don't appreciate prank phone calls-"said the worker but Drake started shaking him.

"MAN THIS ISN'T A PRANK!"Drake yelled.

"Why are you two handcuffed together?"The man asked.

"WE HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A COP!"Josh yelled.

"Why should I believe you? What if you're prisoners and you're escaping..."the man said. Suddenly however the cop who caught them ran down the stairs with his gun.

"HANDS UP!"he yelled. Josh and Drake put their hands up still handcuffed together. "OUTSIDE!"the man barked and they went outside and inside the backseat of his car. The man started driving.

"How did you wake up?"Josh asked.

"I heard you yelling. I'm a light sleeper."the man muttered.

"Sir! you shouldn't drive drunk!"Josh said.

"shut up kid."The man barked driving fast.

"Hey do you have a name?"asked Drake. Josh glared at Drake.

"What?"Drake asked.

"Of course he has a name!"Josh cried.

"You can call me Harvey."the man said.

"Is Harvey your real name?"Drake asked.

"Drake he wouldn't tell us his real name. He's a psychotic cop!"yelled Josh. A snore emitted from Harvey. He had fallen asleep on the wheel. Josh and Drake looked at each other and screamed.

* * *

Mindy walked up to Drake's house deep in thought. She should just turn around...it was almost eleven at night. Audrey answered looking worried. "Is Josh here?"Mindy asked.

"No! Drake and Josh are gone! We don't know where!"cried Audrey. Mindy blinked in horror.

"Calm down Mrs.Nichols."said Mindy nervously.

"Whats going on?"Walter asked coming up with Megan looking scared.

"I got a call from Josh earlier. I thought he was being stupid and playing a prank. He said that they had been kidnapped by a maniac."Mindy said.

"NO!"cried Audrey.

"You don't think it was Laura do you?"Audrey asked looking at Walter.

"No it was a him."Mindy said quickly. They both stared at her.

"I remember Josh saying his license plate it was...I-kill-u. I didn't believe Josh it's all my fault!"Mindy cried.

"Walter call the cops!"cried Audrey said and her and Walter left. "Mindy dear how about you come in..."said Audrey. Mindy nodded and entered the house. After deep thinking she concluded that if anyone could help it would be Megan.

"Is Megan awake?"Mindy asked Walter politely as he waited for the police.

"She's sleeping over her friends house."Audrey said.

"I see."Mindy said. She had been hoping Megan had put tracking devices on her brothers. It wouldn't hurt to check out Megan's room however. She would have to some how sneak in after being questioned by the police.

* * *

The car took a sharp right turn and they crashed into a tree. Both boys screamed. Drake looked at Josh.

"Are you alright?"Drake asked.

"Yeah fine...I don't think Harvey is though."Josh said.

"This is great! Now we can escape!"Drake cried and opened the door and jumped out pulling Josh with him.

"I think he's really hurt Drake."said Josh looking at Harvey who had blood streaming down his face and wasn't moving.

"Good. Now lets leave. We can hitch hike."said Drake.

"We can't just leave him!"said Josh. Drake looked at his brother surprised.

"What do you mean? Of course we can! Josh he kidnapped us! This is a dream come true!"Drake cried. Josh looked at Drake. "Come on man this is our only chance! It wont be our fault if this guy dies he's the one who crashed. Besides someone will noticed a crashed car in like minutes he will be fine and we need to get out of here."Drake said. Josh frowned but nodded and got out they began walking the highway putting up their thumbs when ever a car drove by. No one stopped. "What is it with these people? We are two teenagers don't they want to help us?"cried Drake.

"Maybe the fact that we are handcuffed together has something to do with it."Josh muttered. Drake sighed.

"People aren't very trusting. For all they know we were practicing magic tricks and lost the key."said Drake.

"In the middle of nowhere?"Josh asked with raised eyebrows. Drake shrugged.

"It could happen."He muttered.

* * *

"That's all I know officer."Mindy said. The police man nodded.

"We will look up the license plate and have a search for the boys. That's all we can do for now try to get some rest. If we have any news we will contact you."the police officer said kindly to Audrey and Walter. The police officer left.

"I should be getting home. I'm just going to go upstairs and get my jacket. I left it hear yesterday when I came to visit Josh."Mindy said going up stairs. She opened the door to Megan's room slowly. "Not booby trapped huh?"she said looking around the room. This meant that Megan was very confident of people not finding her secret spy ware objects. Mindy looked around studying the room. She found Megan's remote and turned on the TV. Nothing strange here- wait there was a switch on the back of the remote. Mindy hit it and on the TV it now showed different rooms of the house and she could select which one. "Clever...but not what I'm looking for."Mindy muttered. She had to hand it to Megan, she was good. Mindy left the room and grabbed her jacket and went down the stairs. "Before I go I have to ask, Where is Megan's friend's house? You see Megan asked me to deliver her something involving an early Mother's day gift..."Mindy said.

"Oh it's three blocks down big white house you can't miss it."Audrey said.

"Thank you."Mindy said and she left. She had to get Megan's help.

* * *

"Bad to the bone!"Drake sang.

"Der ner ner ner."Josh muttered scowling.

"If your going to be a musical instrument Josh you need enthusiasm!"said Drake.

"I'll show you enthusiasim..."grumbled Josh glaring at Drake.

"Good."said Drake.

"We have been walking for hours Drake! Not one single person has even thought of picking us up! And that old woman who stopped nearly ran over my foot when we walked over to her."Josh said darkly.

"Well it wasn't very nice of her to pretend to be letting us in her car. I mean really did she have to stick her tongue out at us?"Drake asked.

"Now that's not something you would expect of an old woman."said Josh crossing his arms causing Drake to lose balance. Drake scowled at Josh and Josh put his hands down.

"Old woman are evil!"hissed Drake.

"Not Granny!"cried Josh.

"Especially Granny."Drake said.

"No Granny is nice! I just think that lady was grumpy...hey some one is stopping!"cried Josh. They ran over to the car.

"You boys need a lift?"asked a man's voice. The person was wearing a hat and a trench coat.

"Yeah thanks!"said Drake getting into the back seat of the car. The car doors closed than locked. Drake and Josh stared at each other nervously.

"Sir?"said Josh. The man turned around and Josh screamed. A skinny man with red hair and glasses looked at him. It was Tony, Laura's henchman.

"Aren't you supposed to be in jail?"Drake hissed. Tony laughed softly.

"The boss broke me out. Only me though. I think she likes me."Tony said. Josh cringed at this.

"Look how about you drop us off at my house thanks."Josh said.

"No can do. I'm taking you to number 1."said Tony.

"Look Tony I don't know if Laura gave you an update, but she doesn't want us anymore! She let us go!"Drake yelled. Tony laughed.

"You expect me to believe you?"Tony said.

"It's true!"Josh cried.

"The boss wouldn't have let ya go willingly. She's worked to hard to get ya."Tony said. Drake sighed loudly.

"She will be happy when I show her I've got you two."Tony said.

"Or not! I'm telling you she doesn't want us any more!"Josh cried. Tony laughed.

"It's no use lying. It's not getting you anywhere."Tony said. Josh sighed.

"What are we going to do now?"He asked Drake. Drake snored in reply. Josh glared. "Well I'm glad he's comfortable!"Josh muttered. Josh sighed looking out the window watching tree's fly by. He was captured once again. "Where are you taking us?"Josh asked.

"To number 1."Tony replied.

"Obviously! I mean right now. Aren't you gonna stop at a hotel or something?"asked Josh hopefully.

"Nope. I've been sleeping during the day and driving by night. More likely to not get caught that way."Tony replied. Josh sighed. "We're doomed."he muttered.


	14. Megan's connections

**Special thanks to stawberryfinn, Heart Of The Wizard, Nova-Chan, therealdandj, Saynt Jimmy, band and on the run, LotiLuvinDrakeAndJosh, Haylie, optimistic girl94, Smiling-face, AlisonLydon, SugarDevil,frozonedude12, TennisPirate,Rachael,lds chick,Pimpette5292, and User Unknown for reveiwing.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Drake and Josh.**

* * *

Mindy looked at the house in front of her. This had to be it. She had to find Megan. If anyone could find Drake and Josh it would be her. Mindy tried to open the door. It was locked. She took a credit card out of her purse and slid it through the door. After a few minutes of repeating this process she finally heard the clicking noise which meant it would open. She turned the door knob and crept in. "They make it look easy in the movies."she muttered putting her card back in her purse. Mindy walked up the stairs quietly and walked through a hall. She got to a door that said **Ashley's room** In bold pink letters. Mindy opened the door slowly to find a group of girls asleep on the rug in sleeping bags. Mindy carefully stepped over the various amount of girls until she got to Megan and shook her gently. One of Megan's eyes snapped open. Mindy put her finger to her lips meaning for her to be silent and walked to the door motioning for Megan to follow. Megan followed and once they were in the hall she spoke.

"What are you doing here?"Megan asked leaning against the wall.

"Drake and Josh have gone missing again."Mindy said and she told Megan the whole story. Megan listened in silence.

"Something doesn't add up. Laura told Josh she was going to leave us alone. Why would she kidnap him again?"Megan asked.

"I'm not saying it is Laura. The truth is we don't know. Josh said it was a guy. So either Laura hired someone to kidnap them or it's just some raving lunatic but it is quite a big coincidence."said Mindy.

"We need to go to my house now. I think we might have a chance."said Megan. She hastily wrote a note and taped it to Ashley's door. Than the two crept down the stairs. Megan looked around. "Where is your car?"Megan asked.

"I walked here."Mindy said. Megan looked annoyed.

"Why?"she asked.

"I'm not supposed to drive with out an adult. I'm still in driving school. I keep failing parallel parking."Mindy muttered. Megan shook her head and the two walked back to the house.

"Megan something horrible has happened honey!"said Audrey as Megan walked in. "I know I know. That's why I came home. Mindy thinks she knows how she can help since she's a genius and all."said Megan.

"I do?"said Mindy. Megan glared.

"We will be upstairs until further notice."said Megan. They entered Megan's room. Megan closed the door than turned to Mindy slowly. "What you are about to see you must never ever admit to any other person ever."Megan said.

"You have my word."said Mindy.

"Just to make sure..."said Megan and she began to dig through her drawers she took out a piece of paper. "It's a contract sign it."said Megan. Mindy began to read it.

**I here by agree to never reveal any of the following things I may see in Megan Parker's room. If I do it will be punishable by law and actions will be taken by the president of the united states.** Mindy looked up at Megan.

"The president?"Mindy said. Megan pointed to the bottom where the President's signature was agreeing to take actions against anyone who failed to stay true to the contract. "This can't be...Megan how did you get the president to sign this?"cried Mindy.

"I have my ways and my connections. Lets leave it at that. Plus he owed me a few favors."said Megan.

"The president owes you a few favors?"said Mindy eyes wide. "How did- never mind I don't want to know."Mindy muttered.

"Are you going to sign it or what?"Megan asked. Mindy signed the contract. "Good."Megan said. Megan walked over to the light switch and began to twist it. It popped off and a red button was revealed. Megan hit the red button and a man in a black suit and black sun glasses appeared on the TV.

"Ma'am what service do you need?"The man asked.

"I want 20 of my men searching for a license plate by I-Kill-u. My brothers have been kidnapped and I want them found."Megan said.

"Understood ma'am."said the man.

"Also how goes Dr.Kirko's work on the permanent tracking devices?"asked Megan.

"Well ma'am they should be ready in two months. Do you have tracking devices on your brothers now?"The man asked. Megan shook her head.

"It was in their wallets which both left at home."Megan said.

"Is there any other information you can give us?"asked the man. Megan told him everything she knew. "I see. We will do everything in our power to find your brothers miss.Parker? What do you want the rest of us to do?"the man asked.

"I want you all except Kirko to be working on ways to find my brother. That is all."Megan said. "Yes Miss.Parker."said the man and the screen went black.

"Who was that?"Mindy demanded.

"That was Ben Ackers. One of my men."Megan said.

"How did you hire them?"asked Megan.

"Like I said the president owed me a few favors. Well I guess I should go into the story."Megan said and she sat on her bed. "It all started two years ago. I was had received what I thought was knock out juice from one of my sources. Than out of no where These men were demanding that I come with them. I was taken to the white house. Secret service started questioning me. Where I got it, how I got it. I was scared and I told them. It turned out that the substance in the vile was a deadly virus. Luckily no one was exposed.So of course I gave it to them. Secret service told me not to tell anyone what I had seen and they were going to send me on my way."said Megan and she smiled slightly.

"But they didn't?"Mindy asked.

"While they were leading me out a man walked by to see the president. I tripped him because that's the kind of person I am. when he fell a gun fell out of his pocket and he got immediately arrested. They said I saved the presidents life and the president said he would do anything for me. So I wanted a game of poker. I won so I asked for my own men. He said any time I needed something he'd help."Megan said. Mindy couldn't hide her shock.

"Megan I would have never guessed your connections went this far."said Mindy. Megan smiled.

"You have no idea."she said.

"So what do we do now?"Mindy asked.

"We wait. I'm going to go to bed."Megan said.

"Alright."said Mindy and she left hoping Josh was alright along with Drake.

* * *

Josh stared out the window groggily. He was exhausted but he had to stay awake. He had to watch out for cops. He had to get their attention some how.Josh's eyes began to droop. When he opened his eyes they were parked in a little opening in the woods. That meant they had to be near the road. The sun shined in Josh's eyes. Josh rubbed his eyes. "Psst Drake."He said nudging him.

"Five more minutes mom."Drake said.

"Drake!"Josh whispered. Drake opened his eyes. Josh pointed to the door. Drake stared at him stupidly.

"What?"He said loudly.

"SHH!"Josh hissed. "Open the door pull the lock up and lets get out of here!" Drake pulled the lock up and opened the door slowly. A gunshot froze Drake and Josh in their tracks.

"Where do you think your going?"Tony barked. Drake and Josh exchanged looks.

"Bathroom."said Drake.

"Why are you taking him with you?"said Tony glaring.

"Were sort of attached."said Drake holding up his hand where it showed the handcuffs. Tony was silent for a few minutes.

"Give me your hands."He said. He took out a pin and began picking the lock on Drake's side. it made a click.

"FREEDOM!"sang Drake. Than Tony clamped the handcuff on himself now attached to Josh. Josh stared at him.

"I don't want you to make any escape attempts. We really don't need the whelp-"

"HEY!"said Drake.

"And I don't think the whelp will leave with out you anyway. If you have to go to the bathroom wake me up."Tony said. Drake and Josh exchanged looks. A few minutes later he snored loudly.

"Drake I want you to run now."said Josh.

"But Josh!"said Drake.

"No buts! You can get help!"Josh said.

"Yeah get help. By the time I find the road get a ride find a payphone and call the police you two will be gone. I'm not abandoning you Josh!"Drake said.

"But Drake you can get the license plate-"

"Josh how much do you want to bet he stole this car? He's planning to go to the Bahamas or Mexico or something he's going to ditch the car."Drake said. Josh sighed.

"What are we going to do?"asked Josh.

"Sleep."said Drake crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Drake we just can't give up!"Josh cried.

"Sure we can! It's fairly easy!"said Drake.

"Maybe you can pick the lock to the handcuffs!"Josh said.

"Fine. Did you see what he did with the pin?"Drake asked.

"Uh...no."

"Do you have anything to pick the lock with?"Drake asked.

"No."Josh said.

"Alright than. Look I have a better idea. How about we keep this guy up all day."said Drake.

"Huh?"said Josh.

"Wake him up and keep him awake so tonight he will be tired and maybe he will-"

"Fall asleep on the wheel? I don't want to go through that experience again Drake."said Josh crossing his arms.

"No maybe he will stop at a gas station than I will make my move!"said Drake.

"Alright how do you plan to keep him awake?"Josh asked. Drake smiled darkly and began whispering in his ear. Josh nodded and smiled.

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERY BODY'S NERVES!"both sang loudly at the same time.

"Huh wha?"said Tony jumping.

"EVERY BODY'S NERVES, EVERY BODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERY BODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES-I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERY BODY'S NERVES!" both sang.

"SHUT UP! Can't a guy get a little shut eye!"yelled Tony.

"EVERY BODY'S NERVES! EVERY BODY'S NERVES!"

**2 hours later**

"If you two don't shut up I'll shoot the whelp!"said Tony pointing his gun at Drake. "

My mother wouldn't be pleased."Josh said.

"I don't care! If you two don't shut up I will!"he yelled. Drake and Josh looked at each other and nodded. They were silent until they heard Tony snoring.

"You sure about this?"Josh whispered.

'I"m sure. He wont shoot me. I'm to hot- I mean to important."Drake said and took a deep breath. "I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERY BODY'S NERVES!"

Tony jumped up. "SHUT UP!"he cried.

**5 hours later**

"EVERY BODY'S NERVES EVERY BODY'S NERVES!"Drake and Josh sang loudly.

"DEAR GOD HAVE MERCY!"cried Tony.

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERY BODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!"

* * *

"Miss.Parker." Megan looked up. It was the next day Mindy and Megan were sitting in her room playing chess when one of Megan's men came on the TV screen.

"Yes?"Megan asked.

"We have news..."


	15. Paradise here we come!

**Special thanks to stawberryfinn, Heart Of The Wizard, Nova-Chan, therealdandj, Saynt Jimmy, band and on the run, LotiLuvinDrakeAndJosh, Haylie, optimistic girl94, Smiling-face, AlisonLydon, SugarDevil,frozonedude12, TennisPirate,Rachael,lds chick,Pimpette5292, and User Unknown for reveiwing.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Drake and Josh.**

* * *

"What's the news Ben?"Megan asked.

"We found the car and the man that kidnapped your brother."said the agent known as Ben.

"Excellent! When will Drake and Josh get home?"asked Megan.

"Well ma'am you see, we didn't find your brothers. The car was in bad condition. There was a car crash and your brothers weren't in sight. It means they must have escaped. Your brothers are probably hitch hiking home and they should be there today or tomorrow."Ben said. Megan rubbed her chin deep in thought.

"Alright. Call of your searches. But if they aren't here by noon tomorrow I will call."Megan said.

"Yes ma'am."said Ben and the screen went black.

"Do you think they were injured in the car crash?"asked Mindy.

"No. My agents would have checked near by hospitals."said Megan.

"Thank god. That means they are on their way back. We should go tell your parents!"said Mindy.

"Did you hit your head? I thought you were supposed to be smart! If I tell my parents they are going to wonder how I found out before the police. We don't tell them a thing. Once my agents clear out of there and the cops get in they will tell my parents what they need to know."said Megan.

* * *

It was dusk when Tony pulled out of the forest. There was a small dirt road leading to the highway. Tony was exhausted. Josh and Drake grinned at each other. Tony might even stop at a hotel or something or might drive slower than usual. Anything that would buy them time to escape. To their dismay however Tony didn't make a stop until 2 AM in the morning at a gas station that had no pay phone. "This totally sucks man."Drake whispered to Josh.

"We need to escape..."Josh muttered.

"Well I guess this isn't so bad I mean there has to be a lot of hot chicks in the Bahamas right?"Drake asked.

"You are unbelievable! How can you think of girls at a time like this!"Josh cried.

"Josh my brother, I always have time to think of girls no matter what situation."Drake said with a smile. "Well you haven't taken a shower in the past two days and your hair is getting greasy. I don't think the girls will love you so much anymore."Josh pointed out.

"Some girls find that attractive. Like I'm adventurous and I don't have time to live the common life!"said Drake.

"Yes being kidnapped is very adventurous."said Josh rolling his eyes.

"It is. I've seen it all! Thugs and maniacs and other cool stuff. Chicks dig that kind of stuff."Drake said. Josh shook his head.

"Besides I'm hot no matter what happens. Right?"Drake asked.

"I don't know. You might pick up that rash again. You haven't eaten junk food since the day before yesterday."said Josh.

"Oh god...I swear Josh if you jinxed me-"

"Will you two shut up back there?"snapped Tony. Drake glared at him. After a while they fell asleep. The next day they woke up to the bright sun. They were parked in front of the airport. Tony was snoring loudly. Josh looked at Drake.

"You have to go get help. I'm still handcuffed to this moron."Josh whispered.

"Alright."said Drake and he opened the car door quietly and closed it. He began walking towards the building. He turned around and gave Josh a thumbs up bumping into a girl.

"UGH! Watch where your going!"the girl yelled. She was holding a sandwich and a bottle of Pepsi which had spilled all over her when Drake collided with her.

"Sorry...hey look at that isn't that cool?"Drake said pointing over her shoulder. She turned her head and looked behind her. Drake grabbed the sandwich and ran back into the car. "Breakfast is served my brother!"said Drake. Josh stared at Drake in disbelief.

"Drake how can you think of food in a time like this?"Josh whispered.

"Well you see Josh there is mainly two things I think about girls and food. If I'm not thinking of one than I'm most likely thinking of the other."said Drake handing half the sandwich to Josh.

"You were supposed to go in there and get help! So go do it!"Josh hissed.

"Once I'm done eating. Hey...you know that girl was a babe. She probably doesn't like me since I stole her sandwich...man that sucks."said Drake eating his half of the sandwich. Josh glared at Drake.

"I'm killing you with my mind powers! KILLING YOU!"Josh said.

"Shh you will wake up Tony."hissed Drake.There was suddenly a smack on the window. The girl that Drake had stolen the sandwich from was pounding on the window shouting.

"huh whutzat?"said Tony his eyes snapping open. "Nice going!"Josh yelled at Drake. Tony shooed the girl away. "Alright boys. Ready to go to? Now where was it number 1 is at again?"

"Maine."said Drake. Both Josh and Tony looked at him.

"Nice try whelp. But I remember now. She's at the Bahamas probably staying with her mother."said Tony.

"Maine?"said Josh.

"What Maine is nice! A lot of snow. You gotta love snow."said Drake.

"It's September."said Josh.

"Your point?"

"It doesn't snow there all year round you know-"

"Oh. Wait Tony old boy-did you say Laura's mother? That hag who is like a million years old has a mother that's still alive?"Drake asked.

"Don't make fun of number 1, kid."snapped Tony trying to get out of the car resulting in Josh ramming into the front seat. "Crawl into the front seat and out the door stupid."snapped Tony. Josh did so with difficulty and a few confusing moments later both Tony and Josh were outside. Still handcuffed together. Drake stepped out finishing his sandwich. They walked into the airport. Tony got the tickets while Josh waited next to him annoyed trying to mouth to Drake to run and call the police but Drake was to busy talking to two red heads who had walked by.

"Oh Your going to Arizona. That's a nice place. I'm heading off to the Bahamas. There should be a lot of beautiful ladies but not nearly as radiantly beautiful as you two."said Drake. The two girls giggled. Josh rolled his eyes. An hour later they were getting on the plane. Tony sat by the window followed by Drake than Josh.

"This so sucks. I mean come on! didn't any of the people who worked here wonder why Tony and I are handcuffed together?"Josh cried. "They probably did, just didn't say anything. The truth can be a very frightening thing Josh."said Drake.

"And YOU! You could have gotten help but no, you spent the whole time flirting. It's almost like you want to go!"Josh cried.

"I do want to go."said Drake with a smile.

"WHAT!"yelled Josh. Several people shot him looks. "H-hello nice people."said Josh giving them a small wave with his free hand. Drake snorted.

"Nice people? Smooth Josh real smooth."he said. Josh glared at Drake.

"You actually want to go? Did you hit your head or something? We have been kidnapped!"Josh cried.

"I'm not crazy. If anyone is crazy it's you! I mean think about it. Were going to the Bahamas where we can catch sweet waves and nice tans. Plus think about all the girls that will be there! It's the perfect vacation and we get it for free! Think how lucky we are man!"said Drake. Josh stared at Drake his mouth hanging open.

"WE HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!"Josh yelled. Muttering went through out the passengers on the plane.

"Don't attract attention Josh. We wouldn't want to be saved now..."Drake whispered.

"Yes we would! HELP US! WE HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!"yelled Josh yet again. A woman walked over.

"Excuse me sir but will you stop? Your causing quite a racket! Those type of jokes aren't funny."the woman said.

"This is no joke lady!"cried Josh.

"You have to excuse my nephew. He is disturbed and flying upsets him."said Tony.

"I understand sir."said the woman. "Peanuts?"she asked.

"Oh I'll take a bag! And a glass of water please."Drake said.

"You got it."she said and walked off. Josh stared after her mouth open in horror and he turned to Tony staring at him darkly.

"Sooner or later people will stop believing you."Josh said.

"Josh they think your crazy. Just give it up. Besides think about better things nice things- Like that hot babe who is getting me a bag of peanuts. I mean come on did you see that lady's rack?"Drake asked.

"Rack?"Josh asked confused. Drake smirked.

"Never mind Josh. Never mind." Drake said leaning back in his seat. "Getting kidnapped isn't so bad. I'm enjoying myself."Drake said. Josh glared at him. Tony snored loudly.

"Drake come on if you tell the people we have been kidnapped they will believe you!"Josh pleaded.

"I would Josh! Believe me I would but I'm having way to much fun. I mean just think how fun it is going to be when we get there? Besides I'm sure Laura will send us back. Hopefully not to soon I want to get a good tan, learn to surf, and meet a few babes. Yup this is one of the best things that have ever happened to me."said Drake as the woman came back with Drake's drink and peanuts. Josh sighed. He was trapped and there was no way out. Maybe Drake was right. Maybe his mother would send them back.

"Here you go sir."said the woman.

"Thank you very much."Drake said giving the lady a sexy smile. "Peanut?"said Drake offering Josh a peanut. Josh glared at his brother. This was all his fault. Once he had his other hand free he would strangle Drake. Drake could have gone for help but no, he wanted to go to the Bahamas.

"I'm going to kill you Drake!"Josh hissed.

"Man once we get there you will change your mind. Believe me."Drake said with a smile.

"What if my mother changes her mind again and decides; hey Drake and Josh are already here miles away from their home. Maybe I can have them join my gang after all?"Josh hissed.

"Oh come on. Laura is really sweet under all that criminal stuff I mean sure she's still in love with dad and sure she's a wanted criminal. But just think Josh, Sam I mean Chrissy will be there."said Drake.

"So? Whats so special about Chrissy?"asked Drake.

"She's hot Josh."

"She's your step sister Drake."

"It doesn't make her any less hot."Drake sighed. Josh rolled his eyes. "Besides I think Laura has really changed and she will ship us home the minuet we ask.She's probably a better person now and has probably given up crime."said Drake.

**

* * *

Meanwhile on a beach in the Bahamas...**

A rich blonde woman is laying on a towel getting a tan when another woman walks up to her with brownish grayish hair and blue eyes and a scar across her face. That woman is Laura Patterson. Laura takes out a gun and points it at the woman. Than says,"Give me all your cash then I'll think about letting you live."

**

* * *

Back with Drake and Josh**

"Laura is a sweet lady really."Drake said chewing another peanut. Josh shook his head.

"She's a criminal!"Josh cried.

"But a nice criminal."said Drake.

"No she's not!"cried Josh.

"Look I got to know her a little. That night we were stuck with each other all alone. She's not that bad. I mean she's made a lot of mistakes and yeah alright she's over dramatic but there is good in her."said Drake.

"Maybe I'm just being biased because she's my mom but yeah I believe there's good in her but to believe she would just send us home? I'm not that trusting."said Josh.

"Have faith Josh. Besides think of all the girls we will meet."said Drake.

"I have a girlfriend Drake."said Josh.

"And will your girlfriend be with us? What luck, NO she wont!"said Drake.

"I am not cheating on my girlfriend."said Josh glaring. Drake shook his head.

"You take all the fun out of life."he said.

"Attention passengers. We will be landing shortly so please if you have already not done so put seat buckles on."said the voice over the intercom.

"Hear that? Paradise is only a few minuets away!"said Drake. Josh glared at Drake.

"This is all your fault."Josh muttered.

"I can't take all the credit. Give some to Tony who made all of this possible. The babes, the water, the tans!"said Drake. Josh gritted his teeth glaring at Drake.

"I get the feeling that your upset Josh."said Drake. The plane dove down. "Whoa- paradise here we come!"


	16. Beaches,Babes,Bahamas

**Special thanks to stawberryfinn, Heart Of The Wizard, Nova-Chan, therealdandj, Saynt Jimmy, band and on the run, LotiLuvinDrakeAndJosh, Haylie, optimistic girl94, Smiling-face, AlisonLydon, SugarDevil,frozonedude12, TennisPirate,Rachael,lds chick,Pimpette5292, and User Unknown for reveiwing.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Drake and Josh yet. I'm hopeful **

* * *

"THERE NOT HERE! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY BROTHERS ARE NOW!"yelled Megan at the TV screen where Ben was in his black suit.

"Miss.Parker it's quarter past noon! I'm sure your brothers are still on their way!"said The man in the suit on her TV screen.

"You heard me! I want everyone but Kirko looking for my brothers, NOW!"yelled Megan.

"Yes ma'am."said Ben and the TV screen went black. Megan walked down the stairs. "Mom, Dad I'm going over Mindy's house!"Megan yelled.

"No you aren't! You are no longer allowed to leave the house with out an escort!"cried Audrey running in the kitchen. "An escort?"repeated Megan.

"Your father can walk you over to Mindy's house and Mindy can walk you back."said Audrey pointing to Walter who was playing Josh's game cube.

"Huh?"Walter said.

"What about when you two are at work?"asked Megan. Audrey smiled.

"We hired a babysitter!"said Audrey.

"A babysitter?"repeated Megan in horror. Audrey nodded.

"We don't want anything happening to you sweetheart. We aren't taking any chances anymore."said Walter.

"And it's one of Drake's friends. Were sure you will be very comfortable with him!'"said Audrey.

"Who is it?"demanded Megan.

"Scottie!"said Walter. Megan stared at the two in horror. Well it wasn't so bad...she could aways lock the boob in the closet while she did her business. Scottie was a moron...it wouldn't be that bad.

"Come on dad I want to go to Mindy's."said Megan.

"Five minutes."said Walter. Audrey hit him on the shoulder. "Alright alright."he said and he went outside and got in his car.

"We can walk dad."said Megan.

"They didn't invent cars for nothing Megan. Hop in."said Walter and the two drove to Mindy's house. Megan got out and her dad drove off after being reassured by Megan that Mindy would bring her home safe and sound. Megan knocked on the door.

"STUPID TELEMARKETERS! I DON'T WANT TO BUY ANY OF YOUR PRODUCTS NOW GO AWAY BEFORE I TAKE OUT THE LASER CANNON!"screeched a voice. Megan blinked.

"Laser cannon?"she muttered confused. She knocked on the door again. The door swung open and a woman with light brown hair and glasses opened it holding what looked like a giant gun.

"Your not a telemarketer..."she said.

"No. I'm not. Is Mindy here?"asked Megan.

"MINDY! ANOTHER TEST EXPERIMENT IS HERE!"yelled the woman.

"Mom I told you their my friends not test experiments!"yelled Mindy and she walked over wearing goggles.

"Hello Megan. Come in."she said. The woman's gaze followed Megan as she entered the house. Megan was amazed. She was in a living room. The rug was singed and in the middle of the room was a round object, but it was a TV. Two dogs started growling. Megan followed her through the kitchen where lots of odd inventions were. There was a toaster that buttered bread, a coffee bot that squirted coffee at her and there were twelve handles for different compartments of the fridge, which resembled a dresser. Then she found herself come into a room full of all types of inventions. The room was full of smoke and a Man was there with frizzy hair wearing goggles. "I am so close to a dimensional key!"said the man tampering with a metal box. "Was that your dad?"Megan asked.

"Yeah and the other woman was my mom. She's a little..well nuts."said Mindy.

"Well you had to get it from somewhere."Megan said. Mindy glared but than smiled. They walked to the edge of the room where a giant glass cylinder was. They both entered. Mindy hit the switch and they got sucked up and hit the ceiling. "OW!"said Megan.

"DAD OPEN THE CEILING!"yelled Mindy.

"OKAY"said the man and he hit a button. The ceiling above the glass cylinder slid and left a big hole. Mindy hit the button and they got sucked through the hole and hit the top of another cylinder on the second story. the floor slid back below them and they fell. Mindy opened the door and they exited. "Alright it still has a few bugs but...it works."Mindy said. They were in a room with bubblegum pink walls and tons of fish tanks. Mindy motioned for her to follow and they exited and walked down a long hallway. They came to a door with the sign, Mindy's Room. Mindy opened it and they entered.

"Wow it's actually normal."said Megan looking around. "except for Harvey."said Mindy knocking on her closet. A robot came out.

"In need of service ma'am?"said The robot.

"Would you please get us some water?"said Mindy. The Robot produced two bottles of water and went back into the closet.

"So your whole family is crazy."said Megan. Mindy stared.

"Crazy for inventions!"said Megan quickly. Mindy nodded. "Dad and mom love inventing things and I must have picked it up."said Mindy smiling. "So what did you want?"asked Mindy.

"Well I came to tell you that Drake and Josh haven't come back yet."said Megan. Mindy frowned.

"I'm sure they will be home soon..."said Mindy.

"Hopefully. I miss bullying them around and my parents hired a babysitter for me."said Megan staring out the window into the back yard. "Anyway I have my men searching for them just in case."said Megan.

"That's good."said Mindy. There was a loud explosion heard down the stairs. Megan jumped.

"Is everything okay?"Megan asked.

"Oh yeah. Every things fine. Just another messed up invention."said Mindy.

"How is it that your a genius and you invent all this cool stuff, and you can't parallel park?"asked Megan.

"It's hard! You wouldn't understand!"said Mindy crossing her arms. "Want to play chess?"asked Mindy with a smile a few minutes later.

"Sure."Megan said. Mindy started digging through her dresser and brought out a box. She put it on a table and started setting up the pieces. Megan looked at them in awe. They were robotic. Mindy smiled.

"Why am I not surprised?"said Megan sitting down to play. She had to admit Mindy's house was awesome!

* * *

"Josh we landed fifteen minutes ago. You can let go of my hand."Drake said. Josh was as white as paper and clutching Drake's hand for dear life while Tony led the way out of the airport.

"It was so frightening! My stomach still feels like it's in my throat!"cried Josh.

"If your gonna puke, puke that-a-way."said Drake pointing at Tony. "And that little dive scared you? Man I'm never taking you on a roller-coaster."said Drake. They exited the airport and Tony took out a cell phone and called a number.

"Number 1! It's Tony. I've come to visit you! Please send a car at the nearest airport...yeah..."said Tony.

"Man maybe it's just me but I think that Tony has a thing for your mom."said Drake.

"Drake I don't want to talk about how disturbing it would be for that man to be my step father."said Josh and he shuddered. "Plus I am still mad at you."Josh said.

"You wont be for long! Once you realize how great it is here you will be thanking me."said Drake. A Van pulled up and they entered. Laura Patterson was in the car along with Chrissy. "You brought Joshy?"she said looking at the two.

"I thought you would be happy."said Tony as he picked the lock of the handcuffs. "FREE FINALLY! I've missed you hand!"said Josh looking at his hand fondly. Everyone stared at him. "Um...so Mom your gonna send Drake and me home now right?"said Josh.

"No can do."said Laura.

"What?"said Josh.

"Beaches,Babes,Bahamas."said Drake happily. "The three B's."

"I need more money. Tony spent the last of it getting you here."said Laura and she shot Tony an angry look.

"I thought you wanted them!"said Tony.

"She did, but momma doesn't want 'em anymore."said Chrissy rolling her eyes. "Can we go to the beach and stuff?"said Drake.

"No."said Laura. Drake looked like he had been hit with an anvil.

"B-but what about the three B's? Beaches,Babes,Bahamas!"cried Drake.

"Well your in the Bahamas. Chrissy is a babe. And we live close to a beach. We can't risk you two giving away our hide out. You two will have to stay inside the whole time."said Laura. Drake turned pale.

"But...but..."said Drake.

"I should get you two back home in about a month or two..."Laura said. Josh squeaked.

"A month? Two months? What about school!"cried Josh.

"I'm sorry.I'm laying low. I'll do a major robbery and get us all outta here but it's gonna take a while."said Laura not taking her eyes off the road.

"So we are trapped in the house for a month?"cried Drake.

"Or two."said Laura almost cheerfully

"We have air conditioning if it makes you feel better."said Chrissy.

"This is horrible."said Drake slumping in his seat.

"I told you! HA! This is all your fault!"yelled Josh.

"It is not!"

"It is too!" The two began hitting each other and got into a fight. "BOYS STOP IT!"yelled Laura as the two tackled each other in the back seat. Tony sat near them nervously. Laura parked at a house by the beach and pulled the two out of the car by their shirts "Calm."she said looking at Josh. "down."she said looking at Drake. The two ignored her and started yelling at each other kicking. Laura sighed and let go of the two as they rolled on the ground fighting.

"Boys will be boys."she said. "I guess there not hungry..."she said.

"FOOD!"cried Drake jumping up and plowing through Laura,Chrissy, and Tony and into the house. A woman's scream was heard. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! OUT OUT OUT!"yelled the woman's voice and they saw a rather old woman with long white hair hitting Drake with a broom.

"ow-lady-STOP"Cried Drake.

"Mama it's okay!"said Laura walking up.

"Gran! Look who we got with us!"said Chrissy. The old woman looked up.

"JOSHY!"she cried and ran past Drake dropping the broom and rapping Josh in a hug.

"It's so good to see you again!"The woman cried.

"Who's he?"asked Josh's grandmother looking at Drake.

"My step brother."said Josh.

"Oh i'm sorry!"said the old woman with a laugh helping Drake up with a smile. "You can call me Gran!"she said with a kind smile. They all entered the house.

"This will be your room."she said to Drake and Josh opening the guest room. The two entered.

"You know Drake I just don't get it. You've seen my mother and you know how she is. How could a sweet old woman like Gran have spawned her?"said Josh.

"You call that old demon sweet?"said Drake eyes wide.

"She's about as sweet as Granny."said Josh.

"No she's worse than Granny. And I didn't think that was possible. This woman is a evil demon."said Drake.

"Boys dinner is ready!"yelled Laura.

"I mean a sweet old woman!"said Drake and they went to eat. Drake naturally stuffed his face.

"Please please if you have any hearts at all you will let me go to the beach please!"Drake cried.

"No. There are plenty of video games and movies in here you will do fine. Josh I want you to call your idiot father and tell him your all right. Don't tell him where you are. This is the only phone call you get."said Laura. Josh nodded and dialed the number.

* * *

Mindy walked Megan home and she entered the house. "Megan honey. It's good to see you. Your father and I are going out on a date. Scottie is coming over to babysit you."said Audrey putting lipstick on. Megan scowled.

"That boob? Well...alright."said Megan smiling evilly. Her parents left and Scottie came in.

"Hey dudette. I'm Scottie and I will be sitting you today."said Scottie sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. Then he looked up at Megan. "Where are Drake and Josh?"

"There missing you boob!"yelled Megan.

"Oh that sucks!"said Scottie. Megan rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to my room."she said.

"No you don't! I can't watch you in your room! You have to stay with in my eye sight little girl!"said Scottie.

"My name is Megan and if you do not let me go to my room I will be the last person you will ever see again, do you understand?"said Megan.

"Your confusing me."said Scottie. The phone rang and Scottie picked it up.

* * *

"Hello? Who's this?'said Josh. Scottie's voice was on the other end.

"This is Scottie."he said.

"Scottie what are you- oh never mind...listen carefully. I want to speak to my parents are they there?"said Josh.

"I think you got the wrong number dude."said Scottie.

"No! No I don't! It's me Josh Scottie let me speak to my parents!"said Josh. Scottie laughed.

"Josh is missing dude nice try."Scottie said and the phone clicked.

"What did Scottie say?"asked Drake.

"He hung up on me! He didn't believe it was me!"said Josh looking at the phone in awe.

"Oh well. Try again later."said Laura and she hung the phone up.

"Come on Josh lets go play video games."said Drake and the two went to play video games. Drake looked out the window longingly.

"It looks like you sent us here for nothing."Josh said crossing his arms.

"I will get on the beach. I have a plan."said Drake with a smile.

"Shouldn't you focus on getting us out of here?"cried Josh.

"No no...I only want to get on that beach and enjoy the three B's. You can find a way to get us home. I'm still in ho hurry."said Drake. Josh glared.

"Whats your plan?"Josh asked.

* * *

NOTE: AlasI did not create the laser cannon but I thought it was sooooooooooooo cool. I've always pictured Mindy's house full of inventions and such and I had to add it. Anyway I got the laser cannon idea from Sluggy Freelance. There my conscience is clear. 


	17. A Game of I Never

**Special thanks to stawberryfinn, Heart Of The Wizard, Nova-Chan, therealdandj, Saynt Jimmy, band and on the run, LotiLuvinDrakeAndJosh, Haylie, optimistic girl94, Smiling-face, AlisonLydon, SugarDevil,frozonedude12, TennisPirate,Rachael,lds chick,Pimpette5292,User Unknown, and Liz** **for reveiwing.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Drake and Josh _yet_. I am working on it. See first I go to the set. Then I kidnap them and erm...well you get the idea. Oh and I don't own the show either heh heh...**

* * *

It was late in the night and Drake jumped out of bed. The floor made a loud creak and Drake looked at Josh quickly. Josh was snoring loudly. _Josh can sleep through anything_, Drake thought to himself. He opened the window and looked down. It wasn't that high from the ground... He jumped out landing cat like and made his way to the beach which was empty. Drake smiled. All he had to do was wait until morning. "What am I going to do while I wait?"Drake muttered to himself. Drake laid on the soft sand and was asleep in minutes.**

* * *

dawn**

* * *

Drake groaned trying to block the sunlight out. He opened his eyes to see the sunrise. Some people had already arrived. There was a girl with long black hair and brown eyes his age. She saw him and smiled and walked over.

"Well hey there beautiful."said Drake giving her a sexy smile. She blushed.

"Hello. I'm April."she said.

"And I'm July because man baby you just heat me up."said Drake. April laughed. "Nah my names Drake. I'm here on...vacation."said Drake.

"Really? Me too!"said April and she smiled.

"Want to take a walk?"said Drake smiling at her and he held her hand as the two walked on the beach shore.

* * *

"Audrey?"Walter said looking at his wife who was staring out the window blankly.

"Are you alright?"Walter asked.

"No I'm not alright. My two boys are out there somewhere. I got a phone call from the police. They said they found the car. There was some type of car crash and Drake and Josh couldn't be found."said Audrey bursting into tears. Walter rapped Audrey in his arms comforting her.

"That's good news. It means they are still out there and still alive."said Walter soothingly. The door bell rang.

"It's 6 AM in the morning. I wonder who that could be?"Audrey said wiping her eyes. The two went down the stairs to find Megan watching TV in fuzzy pink pajamas.

"I love Saturdays."Megan told them. Audrey opened the door and Scottie was at the other end.

"I'm hear to babysit Meg."said Scottie.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT YOU BOOB!"Megan screamed from the living room.

"I think she likes me. We've been bonding! We even played a new game called knock out! It's when Megan tried to knock me out! Is my eye still black and blue?"asked Scottie pointing to his eye which was indeed black and blue and puffy.

"Yes Scottie it is. I'm afraid you wont need to watch Megan today. Thank you. We will call you."said Audrey slamming the door. "Were hiring a new babysitter."said Audrey.

"Why? He's perfect!"said Walter.

"He's a little...well."said Audrey.

"A little what?"asked Walter.

"Mentally unbalanced!"said Audrey.

"He's nuts dad!"yelled Megan.

"Oh stop it you two. Besides it was rude to close the door on his face. We should invite him to breakfast or something. He is one of Drake's best friends. I trust Drake's judgement. I am sure that this young man is very intelligent and a good person."said Walter opening the door as Megan burst into laughter. Scottie was still there looking at the ground.

"Scottie would you like to eat breakfast with us?"Audrey asked glaring at him.

"No sorry Mrs.N, I cant. I have to go home before mom realizes I'm gone from where I'm supposed to be."said Scottie.

"Your mother doesn't know your here?"said Walter.

"She thinks I'm at therapy and my session is almost over so I have to go."said Scottie.

"But you were just offering to babysit Megan. What would she think then?"asked Audrey.

"That I had one long therapy session let me tell you!"said Scottie. Audrey sighed annoyed.

"So your mother thinks your taking therapy?"said Walter.

"Yeah. I quit like 6 months ago when they told me there was no hope."said Scottie. Audrey sighed.

"Oh and I thought you should know some dude called. He said he was Josh, but I knew better. I know Josh was missing."said Scottie.

"JOSH CALLED?"yelled Audrey and she grabbed Scottie's shirt and started shaking him. "TELL ME WHERE MY BABIES ARE NOW!"she yelled.

"I-I don't know! The guy called and said he wanted to talk to you saying he was your son. But I knew it wasn't, see I'm smart and I hung up on him!"said Scottie.

"WHAT!"yelled Audrey and Walter had to pull her away.

"Thank you Scot. Goodbye now."said Walter.

"My name is Scottie!"yelled Scottie. Walter closed the door still holding back his hysterical wife.

"JOSH CALLED AND THAT MORON HUNG UP ON HIM!"Audrey yelled.

"Well at least we know he's alright."said Walter.

* * *

Josh yawned and opened his eyes. He threw a pillow to the next bed. "Get up Drake."he said. He sat up and was surprised to find that Drake wasn't there. "Hm. He must have gone down to breakfast already."Josh said to himself and he took a shower and got dressed. He walked down the stairs.

"Hello Joshy!"said Josh's grandmother cheerfully. Laura looked up from the paper she was reading and caught Josh's eye before she looked away. Chrissy was putting lipstick on looking bored.

"Where is that cute brother of ours?"she asked not even looking at Josh.

"I thought he was down here."said Josh scratching his black hair.

"Tony go find Drake."said Laura snapping her fingers to get the man's attention who was staring at the table eyes un-focused. He got up and started searching the house. Josh looked at his mom and opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He didn't know what to say. His mother was on the run and had kidnapped him not even two weeks ago after not communicating with him for 10 years. Now she was just ignoring him. Maybe she didn't care about him...Josh sat down at the table frowning.

"He's not in the house number 1."said Tony entering the room. Laura made a noise like a growl. She stood up.

"I'll find him."She hissed.

"momma don't hurt him!"said Chrissy shooting Laura a look. Laura just left. She knew where the boy would be. At the beach with the girls. She knew what type of guy Drake was. He was the hot guy, the cool guy who needed everyone's attention. She walked out onto the beach searching. It wasn't like Drake had any traits that made him stand out. This would be difficult.

Drake smiled at April. He had just borrowed someone's surf board and tried to surf with her. They were both bad at it and that's what made it so funny. "Your so fun to be around with, Drake."sighed April.

"Ain't it the truth?"said Drake as he rapped his arm around the girl. The two sat down in the sand and began building a sand castle.

"Today has been so great Drake."sighed April putting a stick at the north and only tower of the castle. A wave came and washed it away. Drake looked at her and smiled. He leaned over to her and put his lips to hers...

"THERE YOU ARE!"yelled a voice making Drake jump. Laura Patterson was standing in front of them hands on her hips. "I've been looking every where for you!"Laura hissed angrily.

"Well apparently not everywhere or you would have found me by now."Drake said. Laura gritted her teeth.

"Come on. Say goodbye to your friend."said Laura pulling him up roughly by his hair.

"ow-OW"Drake yelled and pulled away from her and put his shirt back on.

"I'll see you later April."Drake muttered.

"Goodbye Drake..."April said looking at Drake sadly as Laura pulled him away.

"You totally messed up our date!"Drake snapped.

"That wont be the only thing I'll mess up if you don't stay in this house!"yelled Laura pushing Drake through the door. Drake fell on his back on the kitchen floor and groaned. Laura slammed the kitchen door shut. Josh helped Drake up. Laura shot Drake a nasty look. She was furious.

"Josh your mother is exactly like you, she doesn't know when to leave people alone!"Drake said.

"Hey!"said Josh. Laura bared her teeth at Drake like a rabid dog and exited into the next room slamming that door as well. Tony went after her looking worried followed by Josh's grandmother.

"Do you guys wanna play I never?"asked Chrissy grinning at the two boys.

"Whats that?"asked Josh.

"Sure we do."said Drake with a smirk. Chrissy grinned and pulled the two into the basement. "You know Chrissy. You were much hotter as a red head."said Drake looking at her dark brown hair. Chrissy ignored him and sat down on a rug. Drake and Josh also did so. Chrissy leaned over into a small refrigerator and took out a bottle of beer. She smiled darkly.

"What is that?"asked Josh nervously.

"It's a bottle of beer stupid."said Drake.

"What exactly is the purpose of this game?"said Josh nervously.

"The rules are simple you say I never than you finish the sentence. If it's something you did you drink. If it's something you've never done you don't. I'll go first."said Chrissy.

"You mean drink that!"said Josh with a squeak pointing to the bottle of beer.

"That's kind of the point of the game Josh."said Drake.

"I wont do it. I will not drink that foul drink!"said Josh.

"Oh come on Josh. It's just a game. Don't be a loser."said Drake.

"You promised you'd never drink again!"cried Josh.

"This isn't drinking. This is...doing my part in a game!"said Drake. Josh glared.

"I never kissed a girl."said Chrissy. Drake took a swig and handed it to Josh. Josh stared at the bottle than at Drake.

"Take a drink."said Drake.

"No."said Josh.

"You mean you've never kissed a girl?"said Chrissy.

"I have but..."said Josh.

"Just take a drink. Your not going to get drunk from one sip Josh."said Drake. Josh stared down at it and back at Drake and Chrissy.

"Wouldn't this game be much better with a bottle of something else? Perhaps juice?"said Josh.

"Where is the fun in that?"demanded Chrissy.

"I wont do it."said Josh.

"It's okay Chrissy. technically he hasn't kissed a girl. Mindy his hardly a girl.My theory is she's an alien and isn't even a sex."said Drake. Chrissy giggled. "Lets see...it's my turn. I never went out with someone so I could kidnap them."said Drake glaring at Chrissy. Chrissy smiled and took a swig.

"I've never fallen in love."said Chrissy.

"Me either."said Drake truthfully. Both looked to Josh.

"Aw jeez"he said throwing his hands in the air and he picked up the bottle slowly and looked at it and swallowed hard. He plugged his nose and put the bottle to his lips and took a small sip and spat it out.

"YUCK! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"Josh cried. Drake and Chrissy laughed. Chrissy took it and took a drink. Drake and Josh stared at her confused.

"I have fallen in love."she said with a grin.

"I'm done. I am not drinking that thing anymore. Come on Drake lets go do something else."said Josh.

"Nah you go ahead."said Drake taking a drink from the beer bottle. Josh walked over snatched the bottle from Drake's hand and threw it to the ground where it shattered to pieces.

"JOSH! You killed it!"yelled Drake.

"You promised you wouldn't drink again Drake. If your not going to keep your promise, I'm going to keep it for you! You could get addicted to it Drake! Do you want that? Didn't your father die from that!"yelled Josh. A hurt look passed over Drake's face.

"Look Josh don't talk about what you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly fine Drake! I'm Drake I'm all high and mighty and cool. I'm gonna drink because it's cool even though I promised the ones who love me I wouldn't! Drake your drinking poison. That's what your drinking. You made me a promise."Josh yelled. Drake looked at the ground.

"I got your back man. I'm not going to let you make a stupid mistake again...now come on. There are some cool video games upstairs."said Josh pulling Drake upstairs. Chrissy stood quietly deep in thought and smiled.

"Well isn't that sweet."she said and went upstairs to watch the boys play. She saw her mom and Tony talking quietly. She shook her head. Tony was in love with the woman. It was obvious. She sat down on Drake's lap. "Hey I can't see the TV."said Drake.

"So?"said Chrissy with a giggle.

"Josh!"yelled Laura.

"uh."said Josh zoned in on the game.

"Call your father and that step monster of yours!"Laura yelled.

"Not a monster!"Drake yelled. Josh stood up and walked into the kitchen and snatched the phone glaring at his mother.

"She's a better mom than you."Josh said voice dripping with venom. Laura winced and walked out of the room. Tony followed.

"Don't let it get to you Laura."Tony said.

"What do you mean? He hates me!"cried Laura.

"No he doesn't. You two just need to spend some quality time together. Now he doesn't know that you asked me to bring him. He thinks I brought them with out your knowledge. If you spend some time with him I bet he will warm up to you."said Tony. Laura smiled and walked back into the room with Tony. Josh was dialing the number.Chrissy looked to make sure Josh was out of the room. She grinned.

"Come on Drake. Lets go finish that game of ours."she said with a smile. Drake smiled to and stood up and the two went down into the celler. Chrissy pulled out another bottle of beer grinning.

"Maybe I shouldn't..."said Drake scratching his head. He had made a promise. Josh was right, he should keep it.

"Oh come on. What could it hurt?"asked Chrissy.

"This is some sort of test. And you know what? No I wont drink it. Josh put you up to this didn't he?"said Drake crossing his arms.

"No."said Chrissy and she opened the bottle and took a drink. She looked at Drake and licked her lips. "I Never denied a drink."she said with a smile handing Drake the bottle.

"And I have failed the test."Drake said taking a swig.

* * *

**Bad Drake. No cookie.**

**School has started so my updates might take a little longer than usual. Or not. :)We will see. **


	18. I've Got Your Back

**Special thanks to stawberryfinn, Heart Of The Wizard, Nova-Chan, therealdandj, Saynt Jimmy, band and on the run, LotiLuvinDrakeAndJosh, Haylie, optimistic girl94, Smiling-face, AlisonLydon, SugarDevil,frozonedude12, TennisPirate,Rachael,lds chick,Pimpette5292,User Unknown, Liz,A Twusted Smile, and Kirsty n emmz** **for reveiwing.**

**Disclaimer:Nope still don't own Drake on Josh.**

**I heard new drake and Josh episodes are coming in October...yey!**

* * *

Laura sat at the kitchen table looking at her coffee moodily. Josh was dialing the number to his house. "Hello? Mom! It's Josh. Yeah ah huh. Yes I'm wearing clean underwear. Yes. Alright. Yep. Hi Dad. Yes uh huh. Yes. Alright. The Bahamas... Yes the Nassau International Airport. Yes were in Nassau. I saw a sign dad that's how I know. Yes by the beach...yeah grandma's house... Okay...yup, hold on..."said Josh he looked at Laura. "It's for you mom."He said handing her the phone. Laura stared at the phone darkly.

"Hello?"she said. Josh sat down. His parents would be coming to get them as soon as they could. Probably on an afternoon flight today. Although he was a little concerned where they got the money for that kind of a trip. Josh listened as Laura argued on the phone. "FOR THE LAST TIME WALTER I DID NOT MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!"Laura shouted and she shut of the phone fuming. Josh smirked.

"Looks like we wont end up staying here for a month or two."Josh said. Laura merely stared at him. Josh went back into the living room to continue playing video games. He was surprised to find Drake and Chrissy gone. Josh sighed. They must be drinking. "I guess my brother will never change..."sighed Josh. He had really believed his brother wouldn't drink again. That his brother would be smarter this time.

"What are you doing?"said a voice. Josh looked up at Laura.

"Playing video games."Josh replied.

"Can I play?"Laura asked.

"Yeah I guess, if your up for the challenge! No one can beat the Joshster!"said Josh.

"Your on."said Laura sitting down on the couch grabbing a controller. The two began playing. About an hour later Josh showed her a few magic tricks which amused her highly.

"Alright I have a magic trick of my own..."Laura said taking a deck of cards out.

"I don't get it."Tony said to Laura's mother as he watched the two.

"What?"The old woman asked.

"She's the leader of a gang, and yet she's playing video games and doing magic tricks while she should be trying to find the rest of her men and re-group."said Tony.

"If you really knew her it would be refreshing to see her like this. You think you know her Tony but you don't. If you want an idea of what she's really like, look at Josh. There so alike it's scary.She was so sweet when she was young...than it went all down hill."said the old woman and she began humming a tune sweeping. Tony blinked. "Besides your the one who told her to bond with him. It's sweet."said the old woman. Tony crossed his arms. Josh smiled. His mother really wasn't so bad. He was seeing a side of her he hadn't seen for ten years.

"You know Josh...I am sorry. For everything. But I cant change the past."Laura said.

"Everyone deserves a second chance."said Josh. Than his thoughts went to Drake. Yes he to deserved a second chance. Even if Drake came upstairs drunk Josh would have to forgive him.

"Number 1 we have important business to discuss."said Tony entering the room.

"If I didn't know better I'd say your jealous."said Laura.

"Jealous of a 12 year old?"said Tony.

"I'm 16!"yelled Josh.

"Whatever. Anyway this kid's dad and step mom are coming. It's more than likely they will bring cops. We need to leave, now."said Tony.

"I know Walter. He wont bring cops."said Laura.

"He might not have a choice. Lets just try to look for an escape route."said Tony. Laura rolled her eyes and followed Tony into the kitchen. Josh smiled. She wasn't that bad, not really.

"Ever notice a connection with you and psychotic people? I mean your girlfriend's psychotic, your mothers psychotic and maybe even both your sisters. That being Chrissy and Megan."said Drake who had appeared out of no where.

"Drake your not drunk!"said Josh and he hugged him.

"Um yeah. What you said to me really got to me so...anyway...um did you call mom and dad?"asked Drake changing the subject. Josh nodded.

"There going to be here soon as possible."said Josh. Drake frowned.

"Looks like I'm never going to see April again."Drake said.

"Who?"said Josh.

"A girl I met-at least I think her name was April...or was it June?"Drake muttered. Josh rolled his eyes.

"You need a long term relationship like I have."said Josh.

"That's what you call it?"Drake said. Josh glared. Chrissy walked in the room laughing holding a bottle of beer. Josh tore it out of her hands and threw it out the window.

"Hey!"cried Chrissy. Josh smiled. They spent the rest of the day playing card games and betting.

"HA! Royal flush I win."said Josh.

"He's good at pool, good at poker, man your a goldmine Josh."said Drake looking greedily at his brother. When they got home he would let the cash flow in. Laura walked in looking annoyed. "Well hey there scary lady."said Drake. Laura scowled. "Not really chipper is she?"Drake said.

"Josh your idiot father has no idea where the house is."said Laura.

"He'll find it. All he as to do is look for Gran and ask around about her."said Josh looking at his grandmother. Laura sighed.

"What ya playing?"she asked.

"Poker. Josh is winning. He wins at pool wins at poker, Josh you could make me some serious money!"said Drake.

"Must I remind you of the evils of hustling? EVILS!"said Josh. Laura looked amused.

"Can I play?"she asked.

"Sure."said Drake. It turned out that Laura was skilled at poker, or very lucky.

"Alright I'm done I'm sick of losing to those two."said Chrissy standing up. Tony came in.

"Laura! I thought you were making important phone calls!"cried Tony.

"I did."said Laura. There was a knock on the door. Tony answered it and a pizza guy game in. He paid the man and shut the door in his face after grabbing the pizza. "See. Pizza is very important."said Laura.

"You were supposed to be making phone calls to the other members of your gang! So we could escape! If you get caught your going to get locked up forever!"cried Tony.

"yeah yeah whatever. I win!"said Laura again. Tony gritted his teeth annoyed. Drake grabbed a slice of pizza along with Chrissy who watched the game.

"Laura if you get arrested you will never see your son again!"yelled Tony.

"Want some pizza Tony? It's delicious."said Laura. Tony made a noise that sounded like a growl and walked into the kitchen slamming the door.

"I wonder what his problem is?"said Drake. Laura shrugged. There was knock at the door.

"That must be mom and dad."said Josh. They stood up and went into the kitchen. Laura started cleaning her gun which made them all nervous. Josh's grandmother was cooking and Tony was sitting there with his arms crossed.

"You gonna get that Tony?"said Laura nodding towards the door. Mumbling Tony stood up and opened the door. Audrey ran him over followed by Walter and four officers.

"Put your hands up!"One of the officers commanded.

"DRAKE! JOSH! MY BOYS!"Audrey cried tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks as she hugged the two. Walter walked over to them next. Tony and Chrissy both put their hands up. Laura aimed her gun at one of the men.

* * *

**meanwhile at the Parker/Nichols home...**

"WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!"yelled Megan smacking her head against the table.

"Now now Meg don't do that! I've been sent here to watch you until your parents come back with your brothers. Were gonna have fun! We can watch...uh...the little mermaid or something!"said Scottie patting Megan on the back.

"I HATE YOU!"Megan yelled.

"Is today opposite day? Well I hate you to Meg give me a hug!"said Scottie hugging her.

"If you do not remove your arms off me in the next three seconds you will no longer have them."Megan said calmly. Scottie moved them quickly. Megan sighed. Why couldn't her parents have Mindy babysit her? Actually that was a good idea.I'm gonna call a friend."Megan told Scottie and she picked up the phone. "Yeah Mindy? Get over here NOW. News? Yeah they found Drake and Josh, there on there way there-okay bye."said Megan she turned to Scottie. "She's coming over."said Megan.

"That's cool."said Scottie. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Mindy entered.

"When will they get back?"cried Mindy happily.

"How should I know?"said Megan. Scottie looked at Mindy shocked.

"Meg! You didn't tell me you were inviting a babe over!"he said and he got down on his knees. "Will you be my girlfriend sweet sweet pretty vision of loveliness?"asked Scottie.

"She's dating Josh ya boob!"yelled Megan. Scottie stood up looking disappointed.

"But uh...it was a generous offer."said Mindy patting his hand. Scottie looked happy.

"I will never wash this hand again...It has girl DNA ON IT!"he said happily jumping up and down.

"So what do you wanna do while we wait?"asked Megan.

"Watch a movie?"said Mindy.

"That sounds great! Lets watch the one with the red head mermaid!"said Scottie.

**

* * *

Back in the Bahamas...**

"We will shoot! Put the gun now!"yelled the police officer pointing his gun at Laura.

"So will I."yelled Laura and she threw a gun to Tony. "GET 'EM!"she yelled. The two began shooting. Audrey screamed and pulled Walter and the boys out of the way. Tony had his gun right at one of the police man who were unarmed.

"OH!"said Josh and he stood in front of the police man.

"Out of the way kid!"yelled Tony as Laura shot the other officers in the leg.

"No way!"said Josh. Tony put his finger on the trigger.

"I'll shoot."he said. Josh stood there. Tony took a deep breath.

"JOSH LOOK OUT!"yelled Drake and he shoved Josh out of the way. Josh fell to the ground as Tony pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Drake.

"DRAKE!"yelled Josh.

"MY BABY!"cried Audrey.

"SON!"yelled Walter looking at Drake with concern. Tony than shot the police man who looked shocked. The police man fell.

"TONY YOU IDIOT!"yelled Laura.

"We have to get out of here now, while the cops are down!"Tony yelled jumping out the window motioning for Laura and Chrissy to follow.

"No way man."said Chrissy looking at Drake with concern.

"Just go you idiot."Laura hissed. One of the cops who weren't badly injured pointed their gun at Laura.

"Put your hands on your head!"he yelled. Tony left.

"Relax. I'm going to call an ambulance for you, your men, and the kid."said Laura picking up a phone. Josh sat next to Drake looking at him with worry. Audrey and Walter came over to. Audrey pushed back Drake's hair.

"D-Drake why did you do that?"asked Josh in horror. Drake forced a smile.

"Ever since we have been brothers you've always had my back. Well Josh it was time to return the favor..."said Drake and he gasped in pain. "I've got your back this time."Drake said and let out another gasp of pain. The sound of the ambulance could be heard.

"Don't worry Drake your going to be fine. You'll be fine I promise!"said Josh letting tears drop. The door opened and they brought the wounded into the ambulance. Cops came in as well pointing guns at Laura.

"Ya know technically I haven't done a crime in this country..."Laura could be heard saying as they pulled her out.

"Your going to be fine baby I promise."Audrey said as they lifted Drake up. She held his hand.

"You'll be fine son!"said Walter and they came into the ambulance with Drake.

**

* * *

cliffy. mwahahaha**


	19. A Beautiful Day

**Special thanks to stawberryfinn, Heart Of The Wizard, Nova-Chan, therealdandj, Saynt Jimmy, band and on the run, LotiLuvinDrakeAndJosh, Haylie, optimistic girl94, Smiling-face, AlisonLydon, SugarDevil,frozonedude12, TennisPirate,Rachael,lds chick,Pimpette5292,User Unknown, Liz,A Twusted Smile, Kirsty n emmz,xxhawaiiangrilxxx,.?.?.?.?.?., and Haylie** **for reveiwing.**

**Disclaimer:Nope still don't own Drake on Josh.**

**WOO HOO new Drake and Josh episodes are here!**

* * *

Everything happened so fast. One minute Josh had been in the ambulance with Drake. The next minute they were at the hospital.Then he was trapped in the waiting room. It was all a big blur. Words that were said were spinning around in Josh's head.

"We need to get that bullet out now!"

"It hit his chest didn't it?"

"Press down on the wound...I got the bullet..."

The next thing Josh knew Drake was being pushed down into the emergency room and Josh was being asked to stay in the waiting room. "Please he's my brother!"Josh said.

"I understand but you all need to stay here while he is going through surgery."said the doctor. Josh nodded weakly and sat down next to his parents. Audrey broke into tears and sobbed on Walters shoulder.

"I'm going to call Megan."Josh said standing up. He had to keep himself occupied. He walked over to a payphone. His hands were shaking so bad he nearly dropped the phone. He dialed his number."Hello? Hi Scottie. Put Megan on."Josh said into the phone.

"On what?"came Scottie's voice.

"On the phone!"yelled Josh. There was silence than-

"Josh ya boob! Where have you been?"Megan's voice came on.

"JOSH? I WANNA TALK TO JOSH GIVE ME THAT PHONE!"Mindy's voice was heard.

"BACK OF CRENSHAW!"

"LET ME TALK TO MY JOSH!" There was more silence a scream and a loud bang.

"Hello?"said Josh.

"Sorry about that."Came Megan's voice.

"It's okay."said Josh.

"So are you on your way home? Where were you guys? Can I talk to Drake?"said Megan.

"Megan..."said Josh and he fell silent.

"Whats wrong?"Megan asked.

"Drake got hurt. Hurt real bad. He got shot. In the chest."said Josh his voice cracking.

"I want to talk to him. Now."Megan's voice rang.

"He's in surgery."said Josh.

"Alright fine. Just keep me updated. Are you okay?"said Megan. Josh blinked surprised.

"Yeah I'm fine. So are mom and dad."said Josh.

"Good. Try to keep it that way!"yelled Megan. Josh nodded although Megan couldn't see him.

"What would I do with out you two boobs anyway?"asked Megan. Josh smiled.

"Look I gotta go. I'll call you the minute Drake gets out of surgery okay?"Josh said.

"Alright. Oh and Mindy says hi."said Megan.

"Could you put her on- Megan? Hello? Aw jeez."said Josh and he went back to his parents. A police man came up to them. They had to explain what happened.

"Um...what will happen to my mother?"asked Josh.

"She will probably be trialed. If she's found guilty which we know she will be she will probably be transferred to your country."said the officer. Josh nodded. Than he swallowed hard.

"What about my sister?"He asked. "What happened to her?"

"Your sister is fine. She's been taken to the police station for questioning but she should be cleared."said the man and he gave them a nod and walked off. It was a few hours later and Josh was leaning on Audrey's soldier snoring. A doctor in blue walked over.

"How is my son doctor?"cried Audrey standing up making Josh fall to the floor. Walter pulled him up.

"What huh where?"said Josh looking around wildly.

"Your son just got out of surgery. He's awake so you may go see him but not for long."said the doctor.

"Thank you."said Walter. They entered the room in which Drake was being kept in.

"Drake?"said Audrey softly. The boy looked up and smiled.

"Hey..."he said.

"Are you okay?"Josh asked.

"Does my face look okay?"Drake asked. Josh blinked not expecting a question for an answer. "Your face is fine."said Josh.

"Than I am okay."said Drake with a smile. Josh shook his head and laughed.

"My poor baby..."said Audrey placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Your going to be alright son."said Walter.

"Thanks dad."Drake said giving him a smile. He looked at the doctor. "When am I getting out of here?"he asked. "Two weeks."said the doctor. Drake groaned.

"Hey you get to eat that delicious hospital food!"said Josh.

"Forget about the food brotha! Think about the hot sexy nurses!"said Drake. Suddenly a large man walked in with hairy arms and a dull looking look planted on his face. He looked like a retired wrestler.

"This will be your hot sexy nurse Drake."said The doctor chuckling. Drake looked at Josh in horror.

"Since when have men become nurses?"demanded Drake.

"I don't know. Sense woman started joining the army?"said Josh with a shrug. Josh turned to his parents. "Where will we be staying until Drake gets out?"Josh asked.

"I'll go find a hotel."said Walter. He ruffled Drake's hair and left.

"Now my hairs messed up."said Drake with a pout.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

Josh watched as the trees seemed to zip past them as if everything outside the car were running past it and the car was sitting still. Although Josh knew this wasn't the case. It was a sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky. Josh rolled down his window letting the tropical air hit his face. It really was a nice island. He still remembered the beach with it's white soft sand and the crystal blue water. It almost looked like shards of diamonds had been in the water, the way it sparkled. Josh shook his head. He was thinking to much. Today was the day Drake was being released and he was finally going home.

"Before we go to the hospital we have to pick up Chrissy. She has no where to stay so were going to let her live with us for a while..."Walter said taking a left exit. Audrey wrinkled her nose in disaprovement. She didn't like Laura and she didn't like Chrissy but she didn't object. They pulled over to a cheap looking hotel. Chrissy was waiting holding a big brown suitcase. She was in a red mini skirt and a red tang top. She was wearing black sunglasses. Walter opened the trunk and she threw the suitcase in and got in the back seat with Josh.

"Thanks again daddy for letting me stay with you."she said sweetly.

"Sure thing honey..."said Walter looking uncomfortable. He hadn't seen his daughter in so long...living with her would be difficult. Audrey narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Josh do you think my skirt is cute?"Chrissy asked.

"I don't know- yeah sure."said Josh. Eventually they got to the hospital. Josh had to wait in the car with Chrissy.

"So what happened to mom?"Josh asked trying to start up a conversation.

"She's been transferred to a jail near our home town."said Chrissy.

"Well that's...good."said Josh. Chrissy shrugged. She noticed Josh staring at her.

"Don't worry I'll be out of your hair soon. Once I contact Tony."said Chrissy. "Well maybe I don't want you out of my hair. Your my sister Chrissy. Before this month the last time I saw you was when I was five! That was eleven years ago! That's the last time both Dad and I saw you! Maybe you know, we could get to know each other...be a family again."said Josh. Chrissy smiled. "I'd like that."she said. Audrey and Walter arrived with Drake.They helped Drake in the back seat. It was sort of crammed and it resulted in Drake having his head on Chrissy's lap and his feet on Josh's. Chrissy immediately started playing with Drake's hair.

"I cant wait to go home. I miss the babes."said Drake.

"Your still hurt. You need to take it easy Drake."said Audrey as they made their way to the airport.

"Yeah yeah I know."said Drake but he smiled.

* * *

"Checkmate."said Megan. Mindy made a noise that sounded like a growl.

"I wanna play!"Scottie whined.

"No. Only smart people allowed."snapped Megan.

"Come on Meg I'm smart!"cried Scottie.

"If you call me Meg one more time it will be the last thing you ever say!" said Megan.

"She's in a bad mood."Scottie whispered to Megan. Mindy laughed. There was a clicking noise at the door. Everyone looked at the door and it opened and Drake stumbled in followed by Josh,Chrissy,Audrey and Walter.

"Drake Josh!"yelled Megan and she hugged them both. Drake held back a gasp of pain and gave Megan a small smile."DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME?"She yelled.

"This is the nicest I've seen Megan in my life...it's kind of nice."said Josh.

"Don't get used to it."said Megan giving him a devious smile.

"Josh!"said Mindy and she swooped down and kissed him.

"Scottie!"said Scottie hugging himself. Everyone stared at him. "I felt left out..."he explained.

"Hey Scottie long time no see. Why don't you get out of here give the family some space. I'll come with you. We can grab some sodas."said Chrissy giving him a wink.

"Do I know you?"Scottie said.

"The last time you saw me I had red hair."She explained pulling him out and the door closed.

"MY GUITAR!"cried Drake grabbing his guitar.

"Don't worry the wait is over! Daddy's here!"Drake said stroking the guitar. Josh and Megan laughed.

"Mine."Drake said embracing the guitar.

"Careful!"cried Audrey with worry. "Your still not fully healed..."she said.

"I'm fine."Drake said.

* * *

The days passed and a sense of normality returned. Drake had a full recovery. The two returned to school and it was almost like their adventure had never happened. Except for Chrissy who was a walking talking reminder. She shared a room with Megan. To the horror of both boys they got along great and were both very evil. It was double the trouble. A month had passed since there episode in the Bahamas. "Good Morning Brottttha!"said Josh slapping a pancake on Drake's plate. Drake grunted. It was a nice sunny Saturday morning.

"Whats up with you?"asked Josh.

"Tired..."he yawned.

"Why are you so tired? Come to think of it...I don't remember you coming home from your date last night."said Josh. Drake grinned mischievously.

"Your bad Drake."Josh said shaking his head.

"YO Boob. I want a pancake."snapped Megan.

"Get it yourself."said Josh.

"Josh. You should listen to our dear sweet little sister. I'd hate to have to show your girlfriend that picture of you when you were three and running around with your underwear on your head screaming you were superman..."said Chrissy drinking a glass of orange juice. Josh scowled.

"You two are evil you know that?"He said placing a pancake on Megan's plate.

"Josh I'd like some too."said Walter. Josh sighed.

"I should become a professional waiter..."He muttered.

"You know Chrissy I'm fairly interested in that picture...do you think you could get me a copy?"said Audrey. Josh groaned. Drake turned on the TV. The news came on again.

"Patterson as made another shocking escape! Laura Patterson member of a dangerous gang, murder, and master of deception has escaped our grasps once again. We have reason to believe she has hooked up with Tony Vansen..." The news reporter said loudly. Drake shook his head and smiled.

"Looks like Laura's on the run again."said Drake.

"She should send us a postcard."said Josh. Suddenly they heard a number of bullets being fired.

"WHATS GOING ON?"squeaked Josh from under the table. He dived their the minute he heard the gunshot. Silence. They all slowly walked towards the door. Everything looked ordinary outside except for their mailbox. It had a number of bullet holes in it.

"Mom sends her love."said Chrissy with a smile observing it. Drake shook his head and smiled and turned to his brother.

"Looks like we made it out okay brother. Every things back to normal...except for you know, we might lose a lot of mailboxes this way."said Drake with a smirk.

"Yeah. It looks like our future is bright."said Josh with a smile looking up at the sky where the sun shone brightly.

"And even though I'd never want to go through that again, I've learned something."said Drake.

"Drinking and talking to strangers is wrong?"said Josh.

"No."said Drake. Josh glared. "You've got my back and I've got yours."said Drake patting his back. Josh smiled.

"Amen Brother."Josh said. The two brothers smiled. "Now I just have to get you a long term girlfriend."said Josh. Drake shook his head.

"I don't want to torture myself Josh."said Drake. Josh laughed.

"Hey Josh aren't you late for work?"said Chrissy.

"OH NO!"yelled Josh and he ran into the house and put on his uniform backwards and jumped into the car and drove off. Audrey and Walter were still inspecting the mailbox. Chrissy laughed softly.

"Helen called though.

She said Josh could have the day off."said Megan. 

"I know."said Chrissy smiling. Megan laughed.

"You two are evil you know that?"said Drake.

"We try."said Megan. Drake shook his head and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day.

**THE END**

**

* * *

Yep The end thats right...**

**Alright this just seemed like a good ending to me. This fanfic went so much farther than I ever expected it to, and I got so many reviews and again I'd like to thank you all! I hoped you enjoyed I've Got Your Back. **

**Alright I'm very sad to see this story end! It's been an awesome experience! **

**So...**

**I'm gonna write a sequal. :)**


	20. Just to let you know

**Special thanks to stawberryfinn, Heart Of The Wizard, Nova-Chan, therealdandj, Saynt Jimmy, band and on the run, LotiLuvinDrakeAndJosh, Haylie, optimistic girl94, Smiling-face, AlisonLydon, SugarDevil,frozonedude12, TennisPirate,Rachael,lds chick,Pimpette5292,User Unknown, Liz,A Twusted Smile, Kirsty n emmz,xxhawaiiangrilxxx,.?.?.?.?.?., Haylie, and McKenzieStar** **for reveiwing.**

* * *

Right so way back in October I finished this story and said I was going to start a sequal. I'm sure some of you are concerned because it's January now and you haven't heard a word from me and I basically dissapeared. But I AM still here. Lol. And I still plan to start the sequal! But yikes school's been so crazy this year! (thats my excuse I know bad excuse lol) Anyway i'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and gave me tips I hope my writing has improved a bit since october :). I hope everyone saw the Drake and Josh movie it was awesome!

Sequals coming soon I Promise!


	21. sequel

**Special thanks to stawberryfinn, Heart Of The Wizard, Nova-Chan, therealdandj, Saynt Jimmy, band and on the run, LotiLuvinDrakeAndJosh, Haylie, optimistic girl94, Smiling-face, AlisonLydon, SugarDevil,frozonedude12, TennisPirate,Rachael,lds chick,Pimpette5292,User Unknown, Liz,A Twusted Smile, Kirsty n emmz,xxhawaiiangrilxxx,.?.?.?.?.?., Haylie, McKenzieStar, and Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy** **for reveiwing :)**

**Alright I've finally written the sequal YEY! lol. alright it wont let me post the link but just look in my profile. It's called; I'll always be there. :)**


End file.
